Never Again
by Kanra Nakura
Summary: what happen if something different happen when Judal destroyed barrier surrounding and protecting Sindria? What if Al-Thamen wasn't after Alibaba? Even when they succeeded on conquering Zagan's dungeon, they can never bring someone's back to life, not without its body and rukh missing. full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys this is my first magi fanfiction so please be nice okay? And I'm sorry for the wrong grammars and the ooc of the characters.**

**Title: Never Again**

**Rating: T**

**Anime: Magi**

**Pairing: Sinbad x Ja'far, Sinja**

**Genre: Tragedy, Romance**

**Warning: AU, Cursing, Bad Grammars, Mention of M-Preg, Almost Character Death.**

**Summary: Sinbad remembered it clearly, when he was still 14 years old, Ja'far was still 10. Their first meeting at the tower found at Imuchakk. When black rukh came out from Mahad, Vittel and Ja'far's body forming a Black Djinn. He remembers it clearly as day and he thought that's it's gone from his adviser's body, he's wrong. Now he will have to pay… no… more likely his adviser will have to the pay price for having that stupid and naïve thought… what happen if something different happen when Judal destroyed barrier surrounding and protecting Sindria? What if Al-Thamen wasn't after Alibaba? Even when they succeeded on conquering Zagan's dungeon, they can never bring someone's back to life, not without its body and rukh missing.**

**AU: when Judal entered Sindria, Dunya Musta'sim and Isaac didn't went after Alibaba and the others, and the war at the 'Magi: The kingdoms of magic' never happen…**

**Read and enjoy**

**Story START!**

* * *

"Household vessel: Bararaq Sei!" Ja'far shouted attacking Judal who block it with a Borg. Ja'far gasps before Judal attack back with a whirlwind, sending the ex-assassin to the wall behind the latter.

"Get out of the way small fry. I want Sinbad." Judal stated, adding a 'Not,' in his mind. Ja'far swayed a bit while standing up, spitting the blood from his mouth he held his blade at the very end of his wire before growling out.

"What did you say?"

"Stop it, Ja'far." Sinbad ordered, the former blink before kneeling. Judal smirks at the said king.

'He left him at the shadows.' He thought.

"What are you doing here, Judal?" Sinbad ask, demanded. Judal hums in amusement and confusion, while leaning forward.

"Your face looks terrible Sinbad." He said, looking worried and concern. "What's that thing you've got on your face?"

"I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about my face." Sinbad stated… **(A/N: AU Starts here)**

"You're always so cold." Judal commented before grinning. "However, are you sure it's alright to leave your friend alone?" he taunted, Sinbad's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he growled out, Judal licks his lip.

"Al-Thamen wants someone, Sinbad. And it's not you but your friends." He answered then Sinbad immediately smirk.

"Well, you and your organization are a bit too late." He said. "Alibaba-kun is on his way to conquer Zagan's Dungeon." He explained immediately Judal smirks.

"Who said that we're after the midget and his king, Sinbad? I said one of your friends, 'long time' friends." The former's eyes narrowed.

'What is he getting at?' the king thought, Judal hummed.

"Actually his vulnerable right about….. now…"

Sinbad blink in confusion before swiftly turning around and look at Ja'far, who is still at the place where Judal's attack threw him and is coughing heavily.

"Ja'far!" Sinbad shouted, planning to run towards Ja'far, who shakes his head.

"Don't come here Sin!" Ja'far shouted before coughing up again this time heaving up some blood.

"Ja'far!"

"Lord Ja'far!" everyone who is present at the courtyard shouted, worriedly and then Judal laughs.

"Hahahaha! He's the one I'm talking about Sinbad! You sure are naïve!" Judal laughs harder making everyone to either glare or growled at him.

"Judal…." The king gritted out.

"But you know, you guys are a bit late. What took you so long, geezers?" Judal, who ignored them, look up. Sinbad immediately look up, his eyes widening when he saw Ithnan, Apollonius, Zurmudd, and Byoin, who entered the barrier without them noticing, floating above them with their armies.

"Al-Thamen!" Sinbad roared, Ithnan and the other Al-Thamen, including Judal who flew towards them once Sinbad saw the Al-Thamen, smirks at them.

"Sinbad, Sinbad…" Ithnan tsk-ed, "You're so naïve. Even though you're the king of the seven seas, you are nothing but a stupid, immature king!" they laugh at them, Judal just smirks before looking at Ja'far, who is leaning at the wall, tired, while blood drops down from his mouth, and his closed eyes, staining his white robe.

"Ne… Sinbad, aren't you going to help your precious adviser?"Judal mocked at him, pretending to be Sinbad when he's worried about his friends, while pointing his wand at the said adviser. The king, generals and soldiers swiftly turn around to look at Ja'far, gasping at his condition.

"Ja'far!" Sinbad shouted, worriedly, running towards his adviser who was at the brink of passing out. Ja'far opens his eyes when he heard his king shout his name, he glance up, when he saw some movement. Widening at what he saw, he stands up immediately only to fall in his knees at the first step. Ja'far snaps his head to look at his king once he caught himself after falling to his hands and knees.

"Stay back Sin! Stay back!" he shouted, Sinbad immediately stop, trusting his adviser's word and not a second later huge icicles that would have hit him if he didn't followed his adviser's warning. Sinbad gritted his teeth before glaring at Judal who smirks at him. Not a second later, Sinbad heard Ja'far coughing harshly, the former ran towards the icicles and looks, between the gaps of each ice, at his adviser.

"Ja'far!" he shouted worriedly before he was push aside by Drakon who breathes out fire to melt the ice.

"Do it Judal." Ithnan stated just loud enough for all of the Al-Thamen to hear. The black Magi nodded and point his wand at Ja'far then circled it. Ja'far who was coughing harshly non-stop, was then trap by a borg. The latter look up when he no longer felt the rough ground he look around him and notice he was trapped. Gathering his remaining strength Ja'far crawled weakly and touch the borg before pounding it weakly.

'Sin,' Ja'far thought. 'Sin, what is inside me? Is this the same one at Imuchakk? Sin….' After mentally asking his king Ja'far swayed and fell down at the bottom of the borg when said borg began to float, and as if on cue the icicles melt and just in time for the Sindrians to see Ja'far being float away from the ground. Sinbad's eyes widen and run towards Ja'far, who weakly lift his body, stopping when can no longer reach him and watch his adviser being brought towards their enemies.

"Ja'far/ Lord Ja'far!" all of them shouted.

"King Sinbad!" Ithnan shouted looking down at them while touching the top of the borg patting it. "I declare…. WAR!" he roared, resulting for the Sindrians eyes to widen and Ja'far to snap his head at him before coughing.

'Even movements made him weak…' Ithnan thought, smirking while glancing at Ja'far.

"What?" Sinbad growled.

"War Sinbad, war, you're not deaf so stop pretending that you didn't hear the word war. Besides if you want to see your adviser alive, you and your people will fight against us, Al-Thamen… war is the only thing we want Sinbad. A war in exchange's for one's life." Ithnan smirk before glaring at Ja'far who chuckled.

"Your worse…. than a demon…. It made you seem…. so pathetic." The former assassin panted. Ithnan growled before kicking the side of the Borg making Ja'far to be thrown aside and coughs out more blood once he hits the side, considering the small space he is in.

"Ithnan!" Sinbad shouted angrily, while inside he is worried for his adviser. The Al-Thamen look down and saw each one of their enemies are glaring at them.

"I don't know what you get by declaring war to us. How much as I hate war, I, however, can't forgive you for harming my best friend! If you want war I'll give you war!" Sinbad declared his people roared in agreement, Ja'far looks at them with wide eyes. The king held his hand up, silencing his people.

"A war, you and your people against me and my generals!" as he said those statement the remaining generals line up behind him, Ithnan smirks at him.

"Find I agree at that deal of yours. In an hour Sinbad, meet us at the forest and sea of the south." He stated before looking at Judal. "Return the Kouen Princess and her companions back to their own empire." The magi nodded and with the flick of his hand the said people disappeared, appearing in their castle, all except from the prince who, with Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana, are fighting against Zagan's pet. Ithnan look back at them.

"One hour Sinbad, one hour only is your time." He reminded before they disappeared behind a black smoke taking Ja'far with them. Sinbad gritted his teeth trying to look at his adviser behind the cover but couldn't and before they know it they disappeared.

"Damn it!" he roared punching the ground making a crater.

"King Sinbad why won't you allow us to fight?!" one of the soldiers asks then questions are being shout out.

"That's right King Sinbad! We want to fight and protect our country!"

"We want to save Lord Ja'far as well!"

"Please let us fight King Sinbad!"

The generals watch their soldiers protest while Sinbad fume before he finally snapped.

"Shut up!" the latter shouted, the others shuts their mouth immediately.

"When I build Sindria I promise that we will never ever join a war. But the life of my best friend and adviser is in stake; however, I just can't let any of my soldiers die. If there's any promise that I shouldn't broken, it's the promise I made to Ja'far, 'Never let one of our people die because of some war.'" With that said the king and the generals proceeded to the door.

"Evacuate the people, make sure they are safe." Sinbad said to Drakon who nodded before bowing and left their formation.

"Sinbad," Masrur started the former glance at him. "We'll get him back." The fanalis continued, the others nodded.

"I'm sure you can help him, Sinbad. You did help him when we were still young." Hinahoho said, Sinbad blink before looking at him.

"Hinahoho, if I remember correctly, at the tower in Imuchakk, Ja'far, Vittel and Mahad were coughing and crying out blood correct?" the king asks, Hinahoho nodded before his eyes widen.

"Could it be that they wanted Ja'far to be a Djinn?!" he asks the others look at them shock.

"There are lots of possibilities. But when if it's coming to the point Ja'far will be a black djinn that is something I will not allow to happen." Sinbad stated, looking at his generals, his eyes full of determination.

'I'll get you back Ja'far, I promise.'

* * *

**At the southern part of Sindria**

The Al-Thamen as well as Ja'far appeared at the southern shore of Sindria, Judal glance at Ja'far before scoffing when the latter weakly glares at them.

"It's useless small fry. Your glare…" the borg then disappeared making Ja'far's eyes to widen, when he was starting to fall the magi knee-ed him at the stomach while saying. "Won't work on us!"

"Gah!" Ja'far grunted spitting out some blood once again before he was elbowed at the back by Judal, making the former to fall at the sand, hard.

Boogsh!

When the dispersed sand disappear the Al-Thamen saw Ja'far on his hands and knees, coughing more blood out. Judal grins at him and was about to land when Ithnan held his hand out and land at the shore instead, but not before saying to Judal.

"You can leave now, Judal. We can tell you how Sinbad suffers."

The magi pouted before shrugging and left Sindria going back to his empire. Ithnan lands at the shore smirking sadistically at Ja'far loving how he cough out blood.

"What… *cough* do you want *cough* with me?" Ja'far ask. "You didn't just kidnapped me, use as a hostage just to start war. There has to be another reason." Ithnan chuckled before laughing maniacally, stopping and grinned darkly at Ja'far with his right eyebrow raised.

"You're quite clever for someone who is raised to be an assassin." He started, said assassin glared at him wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his right hand, before slowly standing up. "But you are quite correct you know. I didn't kidnap you just to be a hostage. I want you to be our black Djinn. You might not look like it but you will be one of the powerful Djinn if you become one." Ja'far look at him as if he was crazy.

"Do-don't screw with me! Like I'll be your Djinn I rather die than be one of your pawn!" Ja'far shouted gesturing with his hands as he talk. "Besides how can I be your Djinn?! It's impossible I can never, ever be your Djinn! You Fucking Bastard!" Ithnan's patience snapped for he had slapped Ja'far at the cheek when he finishes talking.

"Shut up." He demanded, Ja'far was stunned for a moment there before glaring at Ithnan while holding his right cheek where he was slapped. A vein pooped out from the Ithnan's forehead gritting his teeth, the latter grabs Ja'far neck and slam him at the boulder beside him. The latter struggled making Ithnan to tighten his grip and the former to claw at his hand.

"Listen here… you will be a Djinn whether you like it or not." He stated, the adviser glared at him. "And how you'll become one? I'm sure you still remember Falan right? You ate something she gave you making you Djinn with your two friends."

"How do you know about that, Ithnan?" the ex-assassin growled, breaths hitching when Ithnan tighten his grip even more.

"Isn't it obvious, Ja'far? I saw your past with the help of Judal and also I can sense it. It still there inside you, forming insides you, slowly but surely." Ithnan stated looking at Ja'far's stomach before touching it. When he did, Ithnan grin while Ja'far look at him with wide eyes full of fear.

"You feared something. You fear that your king will die, abandon you and most of all you fear…. Rejection!" the Al-Thamen leader declared and look at the adviser's fearful, wide eyes.

"You fear that Sinbad will reject you…. You…. You fell in love with your king! You fell in love with someone beyond your reach!" he then laughs. Unconsciously lessening his grip from Ja'far, who hung limply from his grip and his eyes closed, and tears run down from it.

'He knows it, he knows everything…' Ja'far thought, Ithnan, who stopped laughing the moment the first tears escaped from Ja'far's eyes, just smirks at him before letting Ja'far's neck slide down from his grip, watching the bruised paled neck.

'He's a wonderful and a perfect submissive.' Ithnan thought, licking his lips while watching Ja'far, who's on his hands and knees. Ithnan hum for a moment before kneeling in front the adviser and grabs the latter's chin with his thumb and index finger before tilting it up to make Ja'far look at him.

"Don't cry…" the former said 'gently', while wiping the tears falling from the latter's eyes with his other hand. "Don't cry Ja'far… you can forget about Sinbad… you can forget about your king and everything." Ithnan look at Ja'far while inwardly he was grinning, darkly.

'This is perfect. Ja'far will not only be the perfect black Djinn, he'll be the perfect weakness against Sinbad as well. Once Ja'far destroys Sindria, Sinbad will be depress and denied Ja'far, rejecting him and will absolutely try to kill his adviser. Ja'far who had already fallen to depravity will be more fallen, that he can no longer control himself or his emotions and will kill the king. And I, who created him, will release him from depravity, comfort him and make him my spouse and had many children that not many women could give. After all Ja'far came from the white haired clan and the last one at that, and if what the record say is true, that even the male of the white haired clan can give birth and the child will have the strength, abilities, or the weakness from both parents then mine and Ja'far's children will be the most powerful one, and the clan will be form again. It's like killing two birds with one stone, Sinbad will be killed and Ja'far, who is the cause and effect of everything, will be mine just how I wanted.' He chuckled darkly, while still keeping a gentle façade on his face.

"Don't cry Ja'far." He said patting the latter's head.

SLAP!

The Al-Thamen, who are watching all this time from above, gasp not believing that Ja'far just slapped Ithnan, who was glaring at the adviser, after all those comforting words. Ithnan's glare then disappeared when he saw Ja'far smirking at him.

"You gentle words won't work on me," Ja'far stated before standing up. "After all, I wouldn't be the former chief of Sham Lash if I fall for such words!" the adviser declared before kicking Ithnan at the head, making the latter to fly to the water. The former took some few steps forwards before stopping.

"Gukk!' he grunted and grasp the clothes at his chest.

'What is this?' Ja'far thought. 'My heart is pounding like it's going to explode!' breaths hitching, Ja'far screams falling to his knees while clawing the clothes at his chest. Ithnan, who was on his hands and knees, spit some blood and water from his mouth, watching Ja'far before standing and walks towards the fallen general, the former smirks. Ja'far look up when he saw the former's shadow looming above him, grunting in pain when his hair was grabbed and nearly screaming in pain once he was lifted from the sand.

"Ja'far, Ja'far… you should be careful on your actions. Well let me tell you why your suffering right now." Ithnan said, the general glared at him. "Do you remember when I touch your stomach? I secretly put a spell to make your grow a bit faster and for your black ruhk to multiply more. You might want to know this as well." Ithnan then let go of Ja'far's hair before pushing the latter down, making him to lay at the sand. Ja'far panic inwardly and hits Ithnan's chest when the latter looms over him. Said person just smirks before grabbing the adviser's wrist with one hand above the latter's head, while the other slides insides Ja'far's robe. Ithnan lean downs Ja'far ear.

"You can absorb others black rukh and depravity when you kiss them." With that sand he slam his lips onto Ja'far, who's screaming got muffled while struggling.

'It's pointless, they're already forming inside your head. The illusion I'm giving you that is.' Ithnan though, while above them Al-Thamen smirks.

"Ithnan-sama sure is enjoying this." Apollonius said, Zurmudd pervertedly chuckled at his statement.

"Who wouldn't?" he asks, "that adviser is a silver haired, who are said to be a hardworking, wonderful, perfectionist, beautiful and most of all hot submissive or dominant."

"I hope Ithnan-sama would allow us to touch him." Byoin stated. After a few minutes of Ithnan forcing himself to Ja'far he let go and watch Ja'far's daze and teary eyes.

* * *

**Inside Ja'far's mind**

"**How could you Ja'far! You destroyed Sindria and killed a lot of our… no **_**my people**_**!" Sinbad shouted, glaring at Ja'far, who is looking at him with wide fearful and teary eyes.**

"**Sin…" Ja'far gasped out.**

"**Don't call me that! You disgust me! You destroyed my country and say you love me? You're so gross! You're better off dead!" Ja'far steps back, before falling to his knees and covers his ears and close his eyes tightly.**

"**I'm sorry…" he whispered before he was surrounded with darkness and the image and scene being replayed again and again.**

'**I'm the worst…' Ja'far thought.**

**Outside**

* * *

Ithnan smirks with glee, watching black rukhs beginning to surround Ja'far. Silently he flew towards his group, his smirk remaining on his face.

"Let's wait at the forest, delay the king and his generals for a while, meanwhile waiting for our newest black Djinn and the sea of black rukh to appear." He ordered.

"Ithnan-sama, wouldn't Sinbad see what we are doing? And shouldn't you curse your fate just to become a Black Djinn?" Apollonius asks the former look at him.

"No, he wouldn't see or know what we did to his adviser. I asks Judal before he left, telepathically to cover us with some illusion where we just left his adviser alone at the shore. And it's true that you have to curse your faith to be a black Djinn, we can use the old style, the one Falan created. Where you just use all the black rukh inside and out of the body and let it gather around and fall you to depravity. King Sinbad wouldn't see it coming." He said, they nodded before going down to land at the forest.

'We're waiting… Sinbad.'

* * *

**At the palace, insides Sinbad's office**

"What do you mean I need to stay here?!" Sinbad roared watching the generals flinch at his outburst.

"Listen Sin—" Sharrkan began only to be cut off by the fuming king.

"No! You listen to me! Ithnan and I made a deal that we're fighting against them in exchange for my adviser's life! And by we, I meant you, the generals and myself!"

"But Sinbad what if something bad happen to you?!" Pisti exclaimed, the others nodded in agreement. Sinbad slam his hands at the table in front of him.

"I don't care!" he roared, the generals look at him with wide eyes while he look at the table.

"I don't care… I don't care if I got hurt! I don't care if I die…" he then snaps his head to look at them, gasping when they saw tears flowing down from his eyes.

"The only thing I care is the life of my adviser, my best friend. The only thing I want is to have my adviser back... is that too much to ask?" desperation is already clear in his voice, something they didn't usually saw at the king's personality. Yamuraiha then gasp, they turn their heads and look at her.

"The magicians, who are watching the Al-Thamen's movement, told me that the Al-Thamen just left Ja'far alone at the shore, south part of Sindria." She said, they all look at their king, who looks back at them with pleading and desperate eyes. They smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get our first general and adviser back, and your majesty you're coming as well." Sharrkan stated, Sinbad smiled happily

"What are the plans my king?" Spartos smirks, said king then became serious.

"Drakon and Hinahoho I want you to take care of their armies, help them as well Spartos. Pisti I want you to watch if there are more enemies, reinforcement coming from the sea. Masrur take care of Zurmudd, Sharrkan you will have Byoin and Yamuraiha, I'll Apollonius to you. Leave their leader, Ithnan to me." He ordered, the generals nodded before leaving the room. Sinbad sighs before dropping down to his chair.

Rubbing his forehead, Sinbad look at the drawer of his table, leaning down, the king reach for the bottom and last drawer of his table, he open it and took out a green scroll before unrolling it showing a painting of Ja'far who was giving him a beautiful smile. Sinbad smiled remembering it was the first time he saw Ja'far smiled at him for real. He remember the reason of Ja'far's smiles, it was the time he announce to Ja'far to be his adviser of Sindria.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Ja'far, you would follow me always right?" Sinbad asks, looking at the sunset with Ja'far beside him._

"_Of course I would, what kind of question is that?" his best friend said._

"_Then Ja'far, be my adviser, be the adviser of Sindria! And… stay beside me forever…" Sinbad declared. At first Ja'far expression was shock before it slowly turn into a smile._

"_If my king wishes it, then I will." He said, Sinbad, brought a scroll, an ink quill, a bottle of ink out of nowhere and immediately began to draw._

"_Stay like that Ja'far." He said, the former blink before smiling. When Sinbad was done he looks at it within arm length away._

"_It's not exactly the same with the real one but it'll do. Right, Ja'far?" he smiled at his newly appointed adviser, who is standing beside him blushing, the said adviser turn around._

"_B-ba-baka!" he said before leaving the shore._

_End of flash back_

* * *

Sinbad chuckled upon remembering it, as well as how his best friend avoided him for a month because of embarrassment, before touching it.

'It was the day I've fallen in love with him too.' He thought before rolling it, and putting it back to the drawer.

'I'll promise I'll save you Ja'far.' He thought before standing up and leaving the room. 'After all, you're my sanity, the reason why I still haven't fallen all the way to depravity.' Before the king knew it he was already standing at the front door of the palace with the generals waiting outside and the soldiers wishing them their safety.

"Rest assured, I'll bring our adviser back if it's the last thing I do… if I don't then I'll blame and kill myself." He said, even though he was planning to make the last sentence as a joke it didn't work.

"Please don't be like that your majesty, think of something positive. Lord Ja'far would always tell you that." One of the soldiers said the other nodded in agreement Sinbad smiled.

"I still think it's better to expect the worst though, Ja'far is being a meanie if we thought about it." he pouted, the soldiers and generals laugh, except from Masrur who just smirks. The king then smiled and looks at the mountain where the Al-Thamen are.

"Let's go!" he declared, his generals shouted.

* * *

**At the south part of Sindria**

"You made us wait, your majesty." Ithnan said, watching the arrival of the king and his generals except for Pisti, who was using her bird to watch the sea.

"Shut up Ithnan." The king demanded, eyes turning into slits. "Where's my advisor?" he growled out, Ithnan shrug.

"Waiting for you… however you have to get through us if you want to save your adviser."

"Should we begin then?" Sinbad asks, his generals went into a fighting stance. The Al-Thamen smirks, Ithnan raise his right hand before swiftly bringing it down, the Al-Thamen then jump followed by the generals who went after their assigned enemy.

* * *

**At Drakon and Hinahoho**

Considering that their king only ordered them to handle the armies, who are just made of black rukh, made it a bit easier if only they aren't that many.

"Che… this worse." Drakon said before breathing out some fire. Hinahoho nods at his statement while piercing the enemies with his spear.

"We just have to fight." Spartos said, landing beside them and they began to attack…

"You're too light! Is there no one heavier?!" Hinahoho roared, swinging his weapon, while Spartos keep on piercing them and Drakon is either breathing out fire or firing arrows.

After a long fight with the enemies they finally defeated them… Drakon and Hinahoho went to Sinbad while Spartos when to assist Yamuraiha.

* * *

**At Sharrkan, in a small island**

Byoin smirks, and unsheathes his sword, making Sharrkan to smile and unsheathes his sword as well. Clash!

Was heard as Byoin and Sharrkan swords clash at each other, Byoin rapidly tried to stab Sharrkan while the white haired man gracefully block it as if it was nothing. They continued to fight while Byoin was starting to get frustrated, he jump away from Sharrkan and land few feet away.

"You're not bad, fellow swordsman." He said, "But you're no match for me when I'm wielding a dark metal vessel." As he said that he raise his sword and use it to cover his face, then at the tip of the hilt where a eight pointed star is found, it began to brighten up then Byoin shadow began to grow, creating a body, a clone. Sharrkan look behind him and block the attack before side stepping to the side.

"One more body." Byoin stated, Sharrkan gritted his teeth looking at his enemy who shouted. "Can you still dodge!?" him and his shadow clones run towards Sharrkan who blocks it, not noticing another body forming behind, he gritted his teeth before his eyes widen and was already too late to dodge. He got wounded at the back, Sharrkan fell down on his knees while Byoin smirks.

"My bad." He said, pointing his sword at Sharrkan. "There was one more body." Sharrkan look at him angrily. Sharrkan wound was bleeding badly, while he look at Byoin who is looking smug.

"Does it hurt?" Byoin asks, still pointing his sword at Sharrkan. "You pitiful household vessel wielder, I will do you the honor of using my greatest power to bury you." Byoin smiled sadistically and raise his sword.

"Extreme Magi: Zetul Zetul Zaraam!" then a bright light came from his sword. More shadow clones appeared pointing their swords at Sharrkan who use his sword something he could lean on.

"Oh well," Sharrkan started moving his sword in front of him. "I guess I'll borrow my king's power too." He added and brought the sword to his face covering his mouth.

"Household Vessel: Foraz Saiqa!" he then jump the moment lightning covered his sword. Byoin followed him.

"A mere household vessel isn't strong enough to save you from my attacks!" Sharrkan swings his sword, while Byoin attack him from the ground. And when Sharrkan landed he swing his sword around him cutting the clones in half as well as Byoin. Sharrkan walk away his sword raised up, stopping and swing his sword again and brought back to normal from its chain like sword form.

"Sorry bud, but I have total control over where my sword strikes." He said this he turn and look at Byoin before going back to his king.

* * *

**At Masrur, in a small island as well**

Zurmudd smirks, Masrur look at him emotionlessly.

"I will squash you!" Zurmudd declared, six black arms appearing at his back while said hands flew up and form a huge arm, while Masrur look at it emotionlessly not dodging the knuckle coming at his way even when it went to squash him. Zurmudd smiled before raising an eyebrow and looks confuse. Masrur was still there standing at his place while holding the arm like it was nothing.

"Hmph. You prided yourself on your strength, I see." Zurmudd stated, "Have it your way! Witness the power of the black king!" the arm was lift away from Masrur and then Zurmudd body was then covered with rainbow color.

"Djinn equip: Alf Al-Yad!" he declared and then he was all black with violet streams on it. And another arm appeared. Together it attack Masrur who went into a fighting, then his eyes widen when he saw the eight pointed star, at the center of a circle, found on the palm of both hands brightens before it close itself. Masrur cross his arms over his chest and then exploded but Masrur got away, by jumping from the smoke, unscathed.

After Masrur jump away from the explosion, Zurmudd kept on attacking him while he dodges.

"Let us end this!" Zurmudd shouted, and then suddenly the arms began to attack Masrur even more.

"Hyah! Hyah! Watch it!" he kept on saying while Masrur face remains emotionless and dodging it.

"Watch yourself or you'll get crushed!" then suddenly arms there are more arms appearing.

"Oh, what will you do now?"

"Household Vessel: Bararaq Kauza." Masrur finally said, before speeding to the left and just in time to avoid the attacking hands. Masrur immediately run towards Zurmudd who looks shock before puncturing his hand at Zurmudd chest and through his back. Said fallen enemy spit out some blood before falling back to the ground and his Djinn equip gone. Masrur look at his hand satisfied, before running and going back to his king.

* * *

**At Pisti, above the sea**

Pisti flew above the sea , using her whistle to call the sea monsters.

"Now everyone, devour those weird black things!" she ordered pointing at it.

Said sea monsters then attack it, only to melt. Pisti gasp in shock.

"No way." She said. 'Sinbad need to know about this…' she thought before flying back to where her king is.

* * *

**At Yamuraiha, above Sindria**

The magician glared at Apollonius who smirks at her, before attacking her. Apollonius kept on attacking Yamuraiha who covered herself with a borg before it got destroyed. The woman gritted her teeth while the pervert geezer laughs and rubs his chin.

"As long as I have my dark metal vessel, Al-flash, I can cut through a magician's borg like it's paper!"

"We'll see about that!" Yamuraiha shouted back. "I'm sure all of your forces are under attack by now." She added knowing that Hinahoho, Drakon and Spartos are doing all they have just to stop the army.

"Ha! You can't possibly think that this is all we have!" he shouted, Yamuraiha gasp, her eyes widen when she saw what those black sea of rukh did to the sea monsters and watch as Pisti flew away from it.

"Once that black mass swallows everything your country is done for!" Apollonius said, then attack her. Yamuraiha however just kept on dodging his attack by flying away, while slowly the sea of black rukh came closer to the barrier of Sindria.

"They've made it this far already?!" She exclaimed before Apollonius tried to hit her.

"You can't afford looking on the other side!" Apollonius said, Yamuraiha then block his attack with water, he said. "Your light is weakened from using your secret technique. When you run out of magoi you won't be able to do that much!"

Yamuraiha glared at him while watching the sea of black from the corner of her eyes, as it goes to the barrier surrounding Sindria, before the light of her staff circle disappeared, making her gasp

"It seems like you've run out of magoi!" Apollonius laugh and then his metal vessels surrounded Yamuraiha who looks at it gritting her teeth. Before it attack her, hitting her hat, the covers of her ears and the shells on her chest. Apollonius laugh pointing at her.

"You deserve it!" he exclaimed watching her robe becomes shredded and trying to cover her chest while glaring at him. "After all, sorcerers can't stand against wielders of metallic containers!" he laughs.

"Disgusting old man," Yamuraiha stated.

"Huh?" Apollonius look at her confuse.

"You talk too much, I bet you're all bark and no bite." She taunted, the old man's eye twitched.

"Damn you! I'll show you my total magic armor!" he declared, then his metal vessels began to enter him. "Extreme Magic: Flash Al Araf!" he then had an arms of a crab and a body of bug with a tail of a scorpion under him. An eight pointed star forming at the mouth of the but before some light gather inside it.

"Die!" then a beam was fire at Yamuraiha, who had her eyes close and open her eyes before it could hit her, then a sphere circle appeared blocking the attack and sent it to the black sea of rukh, destroying half of it.

"Impossible. How could she repel my extreme magic?" he said to himself. "Why?! You ran out of magoi!"

"What you destroyed just then were magic artifact I created myself! They're the only magic-containing devices in the whole world." She said, her hand below a particle of said artifacts.

"How?! You're just a sorceress!"

"Sorry, I'm an extremely talented sorceress!" she said smiling at him smugly. Apollonius face then fume.

"Damn you. Damn you! Damn you!" he then went to attack Yamuraiha who dodge to the right and then Spartos's spear pass through her and went directly to Apollonius stomach killing him immediately.

"Without magoi, even if you have a metallic container, you're powerless!" Spartos declared. Yamuraiha smiled at him before they went to their king.

* * *

**At Sinbad,**

"What do you exactly Ithnan?" Sinbad said, Ithnan hummed in thought

"Aren't you going to fight me king Sinbad? Your generals are fighting you know." He said, said king gritted his teeth.

"Not unless you tell me what you want I won't fight you!"

"SIN!" he heard Pisti shouted, Sinbad look up his eyes widen when Pisti explain to him the situation. He then glared at Ithnan. Ithnan smirks before looking behind him and then his smirk turn into a grin before he look at the king, who had two more generals in addition.

"Well, you seems to know about the sea of black rukh then do you want to know what happen to your adviser?" he taunted, the king and generals eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Sinbad asks through clench teeth. Ithnan raise his hands and shouted.

"Come here! My adviser!" with that said, some black rukh began to fly from below the cliff behind Ithnan. Sinbad's eyes widen when slowly his adviser, his Ja'far began to float up, while being surrounded by black rukh, so many that they were seen with the naked eyes.

'Impossible!' Drakon and Hinahoho thought.

'No… no…. not a Djinn…. Ja'far is safe… he was no longer under Falan spell… no way!' Sinbad thought, then Ja'far landed beside's Ithnan who then wraps his arm around Ja'far's waist earning a glare from Sinbad.

"Do you know why I wanted Ja'far, Sinbad?" Ithnan asks, titling the adviser's chin and made Ja'far look at him. Sinbad just glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no." Ithnan stated, then let's Ja'far chin go. "Ja'far's clan is a very rare and powerful one. And considering his the last one of his clan he should be treated with utmost care, he shouldn't have been worked and enter some battles. Why?" he then grin darkly at the king.

"Because he can bear a child!" he declared, Sinbad and all of the generals, who just arrives, eyes widen at the revelation. "Yes, you hear me right. Your adviser can bear a child and the child can have the ability, the power and weakness of their parents. Yet you didn't know how pathetic Sinbad!" with that said Ja'far began to fly away, the black rukh bringing him back to the cliff.

"Now, let us fight king Sinbad! You win you'll have your adviser back, I win then he'll be mine!" Ithnan declared, Sinbad gritted his teeth and look at his generals.

"Do something about those sea of black rukh." He ordered, his generals hesitated before nodding and left the king and Ithnan alone. Sinbad look down his bangs covering his eyes.

"Do you want Ja'far because he can bear children?" Sinbad asks, Ithnan raise an eyebrow.

"Of course, to me every human who can bring wonderful things in this world is important precious."

"Is that your other reasoning about saying that human are tools?"

Ithnan smirks, looking at the king, with his head held up high.

"Why my king, that's a way to explain to things but if you want to know then you're right… it's my way of saying that humans are nothing more than golden tools!" he declared, then Sinbad form began to shake.

"I see, then I'll make sure you won't get Ja'far, Ithnan!" he roared and look at Ithnan with furry in his eyes.

"Spirit of domain and submission, Focalor!" Sinbad said, "Come to me." Ithnan point his staff at Sinbad and watch as Sinbad change his form, he then smirks.

"Idiot." Ithnan said. "If you conjure your magic armor in that state… the spell will grow stronger while draining your energy!" with that said the curse Sinbad had began to hurt him making the king to grant in pain and went into seems like a boxing stance. His arms cross above his head and knees bend.

"Very well… you will also taste our father's power!" then Ithnan attack Sinbad with black rukh hitting the king's arm and making him to grab his head and grunt. Ithnan laugh before gasping a "Wha-?" in shock. The black and white rukh was gathering into a ball at the outside the chest of Sinbad.

"What is that?" Ithnan asks, scared. Before gasping when his curse went to the ball, disappearing, Sinbad smirks.

"Black rukh?!" he said, then Sinbad was covered of half white rukh and black rukh.

"Unfortunately, I was already cursed!" Sinbad said, his arms besides him. "Your curse was too little." Ithnan gasp and steps back.

"You didn't…" he pointed at the king, who's arms are being surround with a whirlwind of both rukh before going to his palm.

"Since, Alibaba went to Zagan and the generals taking care of your so called special weapon… I hadn't planned on using this spell 'till the end, but…" Sinbad then joins both whirlwind. "You've plan to take my adviser away…. I can't allow that, you know."

"You're already halfway to depravity?"

"Foraz Zora!" Sinbad shouted, firing his attack.

"Kill your king, Ja'far!" Ithnan shouted before screaming in pain, when he got caught at the attack, before he turn black and then turn into dust his doll appearing but was destroyed by Sinbad's attack.

"We need them for our future, Alibaba and Aladdin, especially my adviser." Sinbad said before he return back to his normal. He sighs and was about to go the cliff before freezing.

"RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!" Sinbad heard, his mouth slowly opening and then slowly a huge hand with sharp nails appeared from the cliff and grab it followed by another before it lift itself up. Sinbad gasp, stepping back at what he saw,

"A Djinn?" he asks himself, before his eyes widen with realization.

"_Kill your king, Ja'far!"_ he remembers it, Ithnan's last words.

'That bastard! He couldn't defeat me so he let Ja'far to do the work!' he thought before looking up, and gasping again when he saw Ja'far, the Djinn minotaur, watching him carefully.

"J-Ja'far?" Sinbad asks, the minotaur blew out his breath.

"Si-sin?" he ask, said king smiled.

"Ja'far!" he shouted happily and went to hug him only to stop when Ja'far growled at him.

"What's wrong Ja'far?" Sinbad asks fearfully, the former open his mouth and breathes out a beam, the latter breath hitched before he jump to the side and roll over when the beam went after him before it disappeared.

"What the-?" Sinbad said, looking at the cut forest before looking at Ja'far who began to walk towards him.

"Ja'far what's wrong?! Ja'far!" he shouted, said adviser remained quiet and slams his hand at the place where Sinbad was before the said king jump.

"Ja'far!" the king keep on shouting, but it was useless he's adviser was attacking.

'Damn it! What did Ithnan do?! Ja'far…. Wake up Ja'far!' the king thought, before snapping his head back and watch the Djinn carefully.

'Gomen Sin, I can't control my body! Please do something… Sin!' he heard Ja'far thought, he watch it and watch before gasping when he saw his adviser's upper body outside the Djinn stomach but was slowly being absorbed.

"JAA'FAAARRRR!" Sinbad shouted running towards his adviser, swiftly dodging the hands of the Djinn.

"Wake up Ja'far!" Sinbad shouted, grabbing Ja'far's shoulder and inhaling deeply Sinbad began to pull his adviser's body making the minotaur to roar in pain.

"Come on!" Sinbad shouted, pausing when he felt Ja'far's body twitch and move. "Ja'far?" he said softly, said person then looks up and saw his king's face.

"Sin?" he asks. Grinning happily, Sinbad nodded before looking behind him and notice the Djinn left coming after him.

"Shit!" he cursed, before the hand grabs his body. Sinbad struggled at the hand, not letting go of Ja'far right hand, which the king caught when he was lifted from the ground, the Djinn tried to pull Sinbad a bit far away from his host but he couldn't Sinbad strong grip to Ja'far's hand, made him stay within arms length from the stomach.

"Sin!" Ja'far shouted. Before his eyes widen behind Sinbad, he saw the sea of black rukh climbing up.

'What?' he thought, Sinbad look at Ja'far before following his gaze and his eyes widening when he saw that the generals hasn't finish it yet.

"Damn it!" he shouted, then he heard the Djinn roared before he fall to the ground still holding Ja'far's hand. He looks up and saw Yamuraiha and Pisti, the magician was panting while the princess was landing in front of them.

"I thought I told you to take care of it!" Sinbad shouted, Yamuraiha nodded while Pisti answered.

"We tried your majesty, but there isn't enough oil to use, to burn it!"

Sinbad gritted his teeth before looking at Ja'far who squeezing his hand.

"Ja'far?" he asks, Yamuraiha and Pisti gasp when they saw Ja'far torso is nearly entering the Djinn body.

"Shit!" Sinbad curse and grab Ja'far left hand and began to pull while, Pisti and Yamuraiha distract the Djinn which made it a bit harder for Sinbad. Having no choice on what to do, Sinbad step on the Djinn's flesh that was surrounding Ja'far,

"Don't worry Ja'far, I'll save." Sinbad said before grunting and pulled his adviser away, from the corner of his eyes, Sinbad watch the mass of black rukh before looking at Ja'far, who was shaking his head and smiled at him. Sinbad's eyes widen when he's adviser pulled him near his face.

"Ja'far?" he asks, Ja'far smiled.

"After what I will do to you Sin, let go of me and made the Djinn followed you to those masses." He said, the king shakes his head.

"Are you nuts Ja'far! You'll be swallowed by the body once I do!" Sinbad shouted, Ja'far shakes his head.

"I don't think so Sin, as long as I have a white rukh, I think I can make it." Ja'far stated, Sinbad look at his adviser, gaping. Ja'far sighs before leaning towards his king and kisses him. Yamuraiha, Pisti and the king gasp, while Ja'far keeps his eyes close, silently transferring Sinbad's black rukh to his. Few seconds later Ja'far let go his head throw back before hanging limply, Sinbad let's go of his adviser hands.

"Ja'far?" he asks fearfully, after noticing that his adviser was turning a lot paler. The latter looks up and smiled at his king.

"I love you, Sinbad." He said before his eyes roll back and hang limply allowing the Djinn to swallow him.

"Ja'far!" Sinbad shouted and tried to catch the visible hand before he was thrown away by the Djinn making him unconscious.

"Your majesty!" Yamuraiha and Pisti shouted.

"**Take care of Sinbad for me…" ** the heard Ja'far's voice said, they look at the Djinn who began to run towards the mass of black rukh…

* * *

**Inside the Djinn's body**

'**Ithnan is pathetic…' Ja'far thought, 'he knows that I can be the most powerful Djinn there is but what he didn't know that my clan can control our Djinn depending on who gives us the rukh… earlier Ithnan give me the black rukh making me to follow his orders but now it was Sinbad, who unconsciously give me both although the white rukh is little it's enough for me to control this.' He thought before looking behind him and saw Pisti and Yamuraiha trying to wake Sinbad up who began to stir.**

"**Sorry Sin… I love you…" he whispered a single tear left his eyes before he turn and look at the target.**

"**You won't be harming my family!"**

* * *

Outside

"Sinbad!" Pisti shouted, Sinbad groans and open his eyes watching their scared and worried face carefully.

"**Sorry Sin… I love you…" ** he heard, gasping Sinbad look at the back of his adviser Djinn, eyes widening when he saw it jump through the barrier and the masses of rukh.

"Ja'far!" he shouted and run's after it, Yamuraiha and Pisti below him. They blink when they notice that the rukh who manage to climb up the barrier began to go down. They stop at the cliff, Sinbad gasp when he saw his adviser's Djinn standing at the center of the sea of black melting, the lower body melting while the upper remain intact.

"ROOOAAARRRR!" it shouted before breathing out another beam, destroying everything.

"Sin!" they heard the other generals shouted, they look at the left and saw the other running towards them, while watching the Djinn.

"Sin, where's Ja'far?" Hinahoho asks, Sinbad look back at the Djinn and they followed his gaze gasping when they saw the inside of the Djinn. There was Ja'far panting while watching the sea of black disappear, the adviser looks up and smiled at them, using his last strength Ja'far threw something to Sinbad who caught and look at it.

It was the jewel on Ja'far's forehead.

"_Ne… Sin… you know I might give this jewel to the person I love the most."_

Sinbad suddenly remembered it, Ja'far's words that nearly broke his heart when he said he would give the jewel to someone important to him.

"No…" Sinbad whispered before looking up and saw Ja'far closing his eyes, his blades on his hands.

"Household vessel: Bararaq Sei!" Ja'far shouted just as the Djinn blew another beam and circle his weapon around the Djinn's body while the beam circle around him, considering that the only masses of rukh that where left are those clinging at his body trying to melt him.

"Don't Ja'far!" Sinbad shouted before his adviser was covered with brightness and so bright that it made them cover their eyes.

BBOOOOOMMMM!

It exploded, struggling all their might to remain their it didn't work they throw back hitting the tress and boulders behind them the last thing they saw was the light disappearing and a feeling of emptiness before everything went black.

* * *

**An hour later after sunset**

"Mister Sinbad!" Sinbad snapped his eyes open panting, before looking up and saw Aladdin looking at him with relief.

"Mister Sinbad is awake!" Aladdin shouted, Sinbad blink.

"Aladdin?" he asks, the former look at him and smiled, although it looks like it was a force smile. Frowning for awhile, Sinbad then sits up and look around and saw that the soldiers as well as Alibaba, Morgiana and Harrkuryu are helping the generals to either stands up or help then drink the water… however there isn't a sign of his adviser.

"Aladdin," Sinbad began, the magi tilt his head. "What time is it?" he asks, the soldiers who heard his question looks down and answered instead.

"An hour after sunset my lord." They said, Sinbad slowly stands up,

"The explosion happens two hours ago, as well." They added, making their superiors to freeze.

"What?" Sinbad asks, looking at the soldiers, who shake their head. "Two hours? Then where's Ja'far?"

That question however, made everyone except the generals to freeze and look at the ground guiltily. Sinbad look at them with wide eyes while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry your majesty… when we went to where the explosion is, we didn't see lord Ja'far or his body… except for his keffiyeh." The soldier said, the king's knees began to buckle before he fell down to the ground. While the generals' watch him tears flowing from their eyes.

"No… no…" he whispered, Aladdin close his eyes.

"Gomen mister Sinbad, I tried the Solomon wisdom to call mister Ja'far's rukh back here to wake you up but his rukh isn't here." He said, Sinbad look at him.

"What do you mean, Aladdin-kun?" Yamuraiha asks, Aladdin looks at his teacher before looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry but it seems that mister Ja'far's rukh is…. Destroyed…. Not even a single rukh is found."

"No… no… no!" Sinbad shouted, walking towards the cliff.

"Your majesty!" the soldiers shouted and run towards their king and grab his waist and began to hold him back.

"No! it's a lie! Ja'far isn't dead! Ja'far isn't dead!" he said, struggling from the soldiers grip.

"Ja'far! Ja'far!" he shouted reaching towards the sea. The generals look away before Masrur steps forward, and went to their king. The soldiers then let go of their king when Masrur was behind him before the said king was lifted by the latter.

"No! Masrur! Let me go! Ja'far is somewhere out there! He's alive Masrur! Let me go!" the king said hitting the fanalis back before looking back at the sea, tears falling from his eyes while trying to reach it…

"JJJAAAA'FFFFAAAAARRRRRR!"

* * *

**Three day later**

"Sin please! Open the door and come out!" Yamuraiha shouted, pounding the door of their king who was sitting at the couch watching the sky lifelessly.

'No… Ja'far…' the king thought.

"Sin! Ja'far's funeral will be held tomorrow! Come out please you are needed there for your speech!" Drakon said, Sinbad shakes his head,

"Ja'far isn't dead." He told himself.

"Mister Sinbad if you don't come out now, what would mister Ja'far think!" Aladdin shouted, Sinbad head snaps.

"What would Ja'far think?" he mumbled.

"There are papers filing up! Both at yours and Ja'far table, Sinbad! If you don't take care of it, Ja'far would stress himself about it! What do you think he will say to you if he saw you like this!" Hinahoho shouted, Sinbad, unconsciously began to stands up.

"Mister Sinbad." This time it was Morgiana who speaks. "We might not be so close but I'm a bit close to mister Ja'far who told me his secret." She said, Sinbad looks at the door.

"He said, 'Morgiana-san, can you do me a favor? If something bad happen to me and Sinbad is not his normal self tell him this, that I will not forgive him if the papers at the table whether it's his or mine began to pile up, tell him that to never blame himself and tell him that…. I love him like a lover should.' He told me that mister Sinbad. Please respect mister Ja'far's last wish." She said before leaving the place followed by the other generals.

Sinbad who was leaning at the door panted and grabs his clothes on his chest.

"Ja'far… I love you too…"

"I'm sorry…. I'm so so sorry…"

"I love you… my jewel…."

* * *

**The next day**

"Do you think Sinbad will come out?" Pisti asks, wearing a white robe the same with the generals.

"Who knows, the only thing that will bury is Ja'far's keffiyeh, and Ja'far is important to the king…" Sharrkan said arranging the collar of his robe.

"He'll come." Drakon said they all look at him. "Ja'far is Sinbad's best friend, I'm sure he would come just for him… he always does."

"Yes, I always does." Sinbad answered from behind them. They turn around and look at the door where Sinbad is standing wearing the white robe they wore.

"Sinbad…" they said, Sinbad smiled at them.

"Can you do me a favor… don't call me sin…" he said, they blink before understanding him.

'That nickname is given to me by Ja'far, it belongs to Ja'far.' Sinbad thought before they proceed at the courtyard where they'll bury Ja'far's keffiyeh.

"Ja'far, is a serious person, who gets angry easily. He is most often the voice of reason when I'm doing something outrageous. He tends to scold me a lot, despite being his King, older, and stronger than him. Ja'far, love Sindria so much that he sacrifice his life to save us….I… we'll miss you Ja'far, wherever you are." Sinbad stated, tears flowing out from his eyes his people cried as well, loving the strict adviser even though he was rough at them for the first time, he loves them and they love him back.

"Watch over us, Ja'far…" with that said Sinbad walks down from the small stage they made and walks towards the left side of the stage where Ja'far keffiyeh was found and will be buried. Leaning down Sinbad put a jasmine flower at the glass before leaving, one by one each of them give their flowers to the fallen adviser and watch the headpiece buried.

'I love you, Sin…'

'I love you too, Ja'far… always…'

* * *

**Tbc**

**Epilogue will be the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the epilogue of NEVER AGAIN, this is after two years of Ja'far's 'death' and there are some flashbacks on what happen to Sinbad the first two weeks after Ja'far's funeral.**

**Thank you Eqa Skylight for reviewing my story**

**Thank you Eqa Skylight,, FranscoiseLaraLapis,, SkittleStalker for Following**

**Thank you Eqa Skylight,, KnB fan,, AnimeChick391 for putting my story as your favorite **

**On with that story; first, a short preview!**

* * *

**Preview**

"**No! it's a lie! Ja'far isn't dead! Ja'far isn't dead!" he said, struggling from the soldiers grip.**

"**Ja'far! Ja'far!" he shouted reaching towards the sea. The generals look away before Masrur steps forward, and went to their king. The soldiers then let go of their king when Masrur was behind him, before the said king was lifted by the latter.**

"**No! Masrur! Let me go! Ja'far is somewhere out there! He's alive Masrur! Let me go!" the king said hitting the fanalis back before looking back at the sea, tears falling from his eyes…**

"**JJJAAAA'FFFFAAAAARRRRRR!"**

**Three day later**

"**Sin please! Open the door and come out!" Yamuraiha shouted, pounding the door of their king who was sitting at the couch watching the sky lifelessly.**

'**No… Ja'far…' the king thought.**

"**Sin! Ja'far's funeral will be held tomorrow! Come out please you are needed there for your speech!" Drakon said, Sinbad shakes his head,**

"**Ja'far isn't dead." He told himself.**

"**Mister Sinbad if you don't come out now, what would mister Ja'far think!" Aladdin shouted, Sinbad head snaps.**

"**What would Ja'far think?" he mumbled.**

"**There are papers filing up! Both at yours and Ja'far table, Sinbad! If you don't take care of it, Ja'far would stress himself about it! What do you think he will say to you if he saw you like this!" Hinahoho shouted, Sinbad, unconsciously began to stands up.**

"**Mister Sinbad." This time it was Morgiana who speaks. "We might not be so close but I'm a bit close to mister Ja'far who told me his secret." She said, Sinbad looks at the door.**

"**He said, 'Morgiana-san, can you do me a favor? If something bad happen to me and Sinbad is not his normal self tell him this, that I will not forgive him if the papers at the table whether it's his or mine began to pile up, tell him that to never blame himself and tell him that…. I love him like a lover should.' He told me that mister Sinbad. Please respect mister Ja'far's last wish." She said before leaving the place followed by the other generals.**

**Sinbad who was leaning at the door panted and grabs his clothes on his chest.**

"**Ja'far… I love you too…"**

"**I'm sorry…. I'm so so sorry…"**

"**I love you… my jewel…."**

**The next day**

"**Do you think Sinbad will come out?" Pisti asks, wearing a white robes the same with the generals.**

"**Who knows, the only thing that will bury is Ja'far's keffiyeh, and Ja'far is important to the king…" Sharrkan said arranging the collar of his robe.**

"**He'll come." Drakon said they all look at him. "Ja'far is Sinbad's best friend, I'm sure he would come just for him… he always does."**

"**Yes, I always does." Sinbad answered from behind them. They turn around and look at the door where Sinbad is standing wearing the white robe they wore.**

"**Sin…" they said, Sinbad smiled at them.**

"**Can you do me a favor… don't call me sin…" he said, they blink before understanding him.**

'**That nickname is given to me by Ja'far, it belongs to Ja'far.' Sinbad thought before they proceed at the courtyard where they'll bury Ja'far's keffiyeh.**

"**Ja'far, is a serious person, who gets angry easily. He is most often the voice of reason when I'm doing something outrageous. He tends to scold me a lot, despite being his King, older, and stronger than him. Ja'far, love Sindria so much that he sacrifice his life to save us….I… we'll miss you Ja'far, wherever you are." Sinbad stated, tears flowing out from his eyes his people cried as well, loving the strict adviser even though he was rough at them for the first time, he loves them and they love him back.**

"**Watch over us, Ja'far…" with that said Sinbad walks down from the small stage they made and walks towards the left side of the stage where Ja'far keffiyeh was found and will be buried. Leaning down Sinbad put a jasmine flower at the glass before leaving, one by one each of them give their flowers to the fallen adviser and watch the headpiece buried.**

'**I love you, Sin…'**

'**I love you too, Ja'far… always…'**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Two years later**

BOOM!

A sigh was then release after that noise. The owner of the released breath put his pen ink beside the ink bottle and rolls the scroll he was currently working on, before stretching.

"I still never got used to this…" he said before looking at the picture frame in his table. Reaching for it he brought the picture near him and touches the smiling image. "I'll never know how you manage and got use to this… Ja'far." Sinbad, 32 years old Sinbad, king of the seven seas, said to the image of his smiling adviser, though it's not the same smile he draw at the scroll.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Sinbad look up from the door before putting the picture down and said.

"Come in…" then entered Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad smiled at his adopted children.

"What is it?" he asks, Alibaba sigh.

"Well… I was wondering if we could cancel today's lessons. I want to spend some time with them… f-father." Alibaba, stuttering at the last word making the king smile and nodded. The trio smiles and thanked him before leaving. Once the doors are close Sinbad chuckled and grab Ja'far's picture again.

"If you're here, I'm sure you would enjoy having them as your children." He said, remembering when the king said about adopting those three.

* * *

_Flash back_

_**A year later after Ja'far's death**_

_Sinbad's POV_

_I sigh before looking at Drakon who was frowning at me._

"_Why do I have to get married?" I ask, Drakon sigh._

"_For you to have an heir Sinbad." He said, I sigh again before shaking my head._

"_I can't Drakon." He then slams his hands at my table._

"_The hell you can't! You're not tied to someone Sinbad! No one is stopping you—!"_

_SLAM!_

"_Shut up Drakon!" I shouted, after slamming my hands down and standing up immediately, that is. I glared at him._

"_Don't tell me that I'm not tied to someone because __**I AM**_**, **_the one I'm tied to is Ja'far and I don't care if he's dead or that we're not married because I love him and will always does!" I yelled, he shuts up knowing that Ja'far is tough subject even for me. He sighs moving away from my table._

"_You need to an heir Sinbad." He said before turning around and left the room._

"_An heir?" I whispered before sighing and look outside through the window. I stand up and watch the birds fly before looking when I heard laughter and saw Alibaba, Aladdin-kun and Morgiana-san playing. I then smiled before running outside the room and towards the courtyard._

_Once I arrive at the courtyard I saw the three teens playing with a dog, who they name after my adviser, considering it was all white, gray eyes, alert and protective. I smiled and called them, they look at me before waving, while Ja'far, the dog, run towards me. I kneeled down and pet him._

"_What brings you here, your majesty?" Morgiana ask me formally, I frown before smiling at them._

"_Ne… you'll stay here right?" I asks they nodded, happily. My smile widens and I pat Alibaba's hair._

"_Then, why don't I adopt you?" I suggested, they look at me dumbfounded._

"_Ha?" Aladdin said, his jaw hanging down from his mouth._

"_Let me adopt you, Alibaba-kun you'll be my heir, Morgiana-san you'll be his adviser and Aladdin you'll be Sindria's protector." I said, Aladdin look at me._

"_Protector as in like what Miss Yamuraiha is doing?" he asks I nodded. They look at each other, I waited for their answer but then we heard some clapping. We turn to look at the door and saw my 7 generals clapping and smiling at me._

"_Well, you finally decided to adopt them." Hinahoho said, Drakon nodded while Sharrkan and Pisti skip over towards the three teenagers._

"_If you agree on letting Sinbad adopt you then you'll be calling us aunt and uncle!" Sharrkan declared, Pisti nodded hugging Aladdin, we waited for their answer, and waited, and waited until Ja'far barks at them._

"_WOOF!" we jump, startled and look at the dog who seems to be like glaring at me before looking at the three teenagers before running around in circle. _

"_Looks like Ja'far agrees with me." I said, they sigh before nodding. I smiled and then later at that night I declared about them being my children._

_End of flash back_

* * *

Sinbad sighs again before looking around the office and sweats drop.

"Gomen Ja'far. I made a mess at your office." Sinbad said, looking at the disarranged piles of scrolls, some scrolls are on the floor and bottle of inks are found on the floor as well. Slapping his forehead Sinbad sighs again before picking up and arrange the scrolls. After finishing his scrolls Sinbad was about to pick the bottles when the door open.

"Well, Ja'far the second is surprisingly cleaning up his mess." Hinahoho teased earning a playful glared from Sinbad.

"Hey, just because I use Ja'far's office doesn't mean you have to call me 'Ja'far the second' besides I always clean up my mess." He pouted, Hinahoho laugh.

"Yes you clean your mess, after two weeks that is, where as Ja'far cleans it every time he finishes his work." He said, Sinbad growled before throwing a bottle at him only to be catch by a mouth.

"WOOF!"

"Ah! Gomen Ja'far!" Sinbad apologize at the dog, who was glaring? At him, Sinbad and Hinahoho laugh at the dog still not used to its attitude and expression. Hinahoho smiled before looking at Sinbad, who watch the dog throw the bottle at a garbage bin.

"Ja'far the second." Hinahoho taunted earning a growl from the king.

"Do you want to be punch in the face Hinahoho?" Sinbad growled out raising his fist. The general laugh before smiling at Sinbad,

"Hey easy it was your fault for acting like Ja'far, three weeks after his funeral." He told him Sinbad smiled remembering it.

* * *

_Flash back_

_1 year, 11 months, 1 week and 6 days ago_

"_Hey have you seen the king?" Hinahoho asks, earning a negative response from the servant. Smiling and thanking him, Hinahoho left and began to look for his king. After an hour of fruitless search he went back to the patio and saw the other generals and the three teens standing there._

"_Have you seen him?" Spartos asks, they all shake their head before sighing._

"_Just when mister Sinbad is back to normal he went missing." Aladdin said, they sigh and look at the ground. Hinahoho then looks up when he remember a room that people are trying their best to ignore._

"_Did you try Ja'far's office or room?" he asks they look up before looking at each other._

"_We didn't." Morgiana said they then run from the patio and went to Ja'far's bed room. Upon arriving at the door, Spartos knocks three times before turning the door knob and look around the room, sweat dropping. The other generals soon followed before sighing and look at each other._

"_Well, now we know where Sinbad sleeps." Yamuraiha said, looking at the messiest bed that only the king could do._

"_If Ja'far was here, he would surely kill him." Sharrkan mumbled, they all nodded before closing the door and proceeds to the last room no one ever entered, Ja'far's office._

_Upon arriving Alibaba knocks, before opening at gaped, the generals blink at his reaction before looking inside and jaws drop while Morgiana and Aladdin eyes bugged out. Inside Ja'far's office and behind the table was Sinbad who, miraculously is currently working on the papers that Ja'far would normally work for. But that's not the only thing that made them have that reaction because if Ja'far would see the room he would throw a fit._

_The room was a mess. Unfinished scrolls are loitering around the floor together with empty ink bottles and inked carpet._

"_S-s-s-sin-sin-Sinbad…" Drakon started, said king blink before looking up and gave them a serious expression._

"_What?" he asks, they blink before pointing at the king._

"_What do you mean 'what'?! what have you done to Ja'far's office!?" Hinahoho shrieked, Sinbad blink before looking around the room and gasp._

"_Oh dear…" he gasps out before standing up and began to collects the scrolls. They snapped before running to help their king, who raise his hand and give them the expression Ja'far would always give at them when he's asking if they finish their work. They look at their king with wide eyes._

"_Are you done with your duties?" he asks, they look at each other before Drakon sigh and bowed at him before walking out of the room. Yamuraiha and Aladdin followed after him. Sinbad watch them left before looking at the rest of the generals. Masrur look at their king intensely before smiling and tap Alibaba and Morgiana's shoulder. The fanalis, together with Alibaba, nodded at each other before they bowed and left as well._

_Sinbad waited the other generals to left while picking up the scrolls, putting them at the table, he sigh and looks at them._

"_Sharrkan aren't you supposed to train Alibaba-kun? Hinahoho have you checked the port? Spartos have you train the shoulders? Pisti have you made sure the sea monsters are tamed?" Sinbad asks, they shake their head in response, making him sigh and rub his fore head._

"_PLEASE DO YOUR WORK!" he shouted the way Ja'far would shout at them making them to yelp and run out of the room. Sinbad sigh before continuing to clean the room._

* * *

_**Lunch time**_

_The generals sigh, they finally finish their assign work and proceeds to the dining hall and eat. While Aladdin was eating, he look around the table and blink._

"_Ara? Where's mister Sinbad?" he asks, the generals pause before looking at the very end of the table, and saw a empty chair._

"_HAAAA?!" they shouted alarming the servants, who immediately ran towards them,_

"_Is there something wrong with the food?" one of the cook ask, Yamuraiha look at them._

"_No there isn't but we were wondering where the king is?" she ask, the servants look at each other before shaking their head._

"_We haven't the king since this morning." They said, the table occupants look at each other._

"_Ja'far." Masrur stated, they look at him immediately, he looks at them. "Sinbad is acting like Ja'far. It still the first day we saw Sinbad like this but if you observe him properly after few days you would say, he's becoming like Ja'far." He stated before sipping his soup the generals look at each other before ordering one of the servants to bring a lunch for the king and sent in to Ja'far's office._

_And true to Masrur words Sinbad was becoming like Ja'far, getting angry or ordering them like how Ja'far would. Scolding Pisti and Sharrkan about the way they eat, getting serious at the paper work, skipping lunch and dinner even having an overnight. Of course this worries them but as the days pass by they notice that Sinbad is getting a hang of it so they left it at there and give the king a name._

"_Ja'far the second!" Sharrkan said, the king felt a vein popped out from his forehead before looking at the general, giving him a glare. And if Sinbad would do a paper work they would call him by that name but if he's acting like the normal Sinbad which happen the moment he stop the paper work he would stop but one thing is on their mind though._

'_Ja'far would be happy or go gaga once he saw him/ me like this.'_

_End of flash back_

* * *

"Done reminiscing?" Hinahoho asks, leaning at the doorway Sinbad glance at him before nodding and look at the dog, who was pulling the kings pants. Hinahoho laugh while Sinbad smiled.

"Ja'far is just like the one we knew, don't you think so your majesty?" Hinahoho asks, Sinbad nodded before kneeling down and pets the dog, who growled at him before trying to bite the hand. Sinbad immediately pulled his hand away.

"Feisty too, heck, Ja'far's entire attitude is just like his." Sinbad said, before looking at Hinahoho, who shrugs.

"The only thing missing is for him to tug your ear, scold you and do your work." He mocked, Sinbad smiled before standing and walk out of the office, the dog and general followed after him.

"How are things going on at the port?" Sinbad asks, making Hinahoho sigh and the dog's tail to wag, before the general began his report.

* * *

**Later that night**

Sinbad stretch his arms before walking towards the window and watch the moon and stars. He smiled before turning around and looks behind him and saw the dog whimpering, on what seems like to be a whimper in pain. Sinbad expression then went sad before walking towards the bed where the dog is laying at sooth him.

"It's alright Ja'far, everything is alright." He said, then slowly the dog became quite making Sinbad smile before it immediately turn into a frown when he saw a scar at the dog's leg and then he remembered the moment he saw the dog.

* * *

_Flash back_

_1 year, and 9 months ago_

_Sinbad was standing at the cliff, at the very spot where he last saw his adviser before he died._

"_Oh Ja'far…" Sinbad moaned, sadly, watching the sea. The king didn't know how many hours he stayed there, but the next thing he knew is that the sun was setting._

"_Have I been standing here for hours?" he mumbled before sighing and turn around to head back to the palace. But before he could left from the corner of his eyes he saw red, he turn again to look at the bottom of the cliff and saw red indeed. Curious on what it was he jump down, slide down towards the shore and runs toward it. He then gasp at what he saw, the red he saw a was puddle of blood but the owner of the liquid was not there instead he saw a trail of paws of a dog or cat leading it to a cave._

_Sinbad frown while thinking who would harm such animal that made it bleeds so badly. He followed the trail and went inside the cave ignoring than he can't see before stopping when he heard an animalistic growled. Sinbad gulp before backing but the growl didn't stop and it seems to follow the king and when the king was out of the cave he gasp. _

_In front of him, was a two years old dog, a white Siberian husky, injured. It growled at Sinbad, who merely look at the dog, at the eyes of the dog which remind him very much of his adviser. Gray steel eyes narrowed at him, watching him warily. Being absorbed by the color Sinbad didn't notice that he took some few steps forward until the dog growled at him, snapping him from his stance at watch the dog form. And then Sinbad had seen the dog's injured leg, tainting the white spot red._

"_Oh dear your hurt." Sinbad said reaching towards the dog, who growled at the king. The former retract his hand before stepping forward the dog ignoring its growl. The king then kneeled and reaches towards him._

"_Here boy," he called out, reaching his hand and letting the dog smelled, for few moments the dog growled before it slowly stop and smelled the king's hand before licking it making the former to chuckled before the dog fainted, Sinbad acted immediately catching the dog before lifting it and carried it back to the palace._

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Drakon shouted Sinbad flinch before ordering him to call Yamuraiha._

"_And why would we-?" Drakon started before stopping when he heard a whimper and saw the dog. He gave a warily glance at the king before following his order. Sinbad open the room of his bedroom, not Ja'far's, and place the dog at the bed then, the generals as well as, Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana entered and gasp._

"_What happen?" Pisti asks, looking at the dog while Yamu began to heal it. Sinbad shrug._

"_I don't know, I just saw him like that." He said, Yamuraiha looks at Sinbad before sighing and then a sewing kit appeared._

"_What are you doing?" Sharrkan ask._

"_I'm stitching his wound; this wound is going to leave a scar, I'm afraid. He was pierce by something sharp, like a knife, spear or an arrow." She explains Sinbad hummed and watch Yamu fix the wound. Then she patch bandage the wound up and smiled._

"_There it'll heal after a week or so and once healed he'll be free to go!" she exclaimed Sinbad blink before looking at his generals._

"_What do you mean 'he'll be free to go'? he's not going to leave the palace, this will be his home." He declared the generals gape at him while the three teens secretly smiled with glee._

"_You just can't let a stray dog enter the palace Sinbad! What if it had rabies?" Hinahoho declared, the king glared at them._

"_The dog will stay and that's final." He said, the generals nodded, defeated._

"_Yes, Ja'far the second." They said, the king growled at them, they laugh nervously before running the king at their tail._

"_Kyaaaa!" the teens squealed and began to fuss over the dog once the adults are no longer there._

"_He's so cute!" Morgiana said petting the fur, the two boys followed suit. The dog then stir and open his eyes making them gasp._

"_Mister Ja'far?" Aladdin ask, making Alibaba to hit him in the head. The dog tilt his head to the side and panted._

"_Um… I think he likes it…" Morgiana said, Alibaba nodded in agreement before calling him Ja'far again. After calling the dog 'Ja'far' for ten times he began to wag his tail._

"_See he likes it!" Aladdin declared._

"_Who likes what?" Sinbad asks, they turn around and saw the king standing at the door way smiling at them while at his hand was Sharrkan, the only general he manage to capture. Morgiana look at him._

"_We were calling the dog of the name we accidentally mentioned and he seems to like It." she said, Sinbad look at the dog, who tilt his head to the side._

"_Then what's the name?" he asks,_

"_Ja'far…" she bluntly answered, Sinbad blink before mentioning his adviser's name._

"_Ja'far?" he said, the dog bark happily in response making them smiled._

"_Welcome to the family Ja'far!" he declared. As the day's passes and the wounds healed, the king, generals and the three teens began to notice something. The dog is acting exactly like Ja'far which either made them gape, laugh or nearly have their eyes to bug out._

_End of flash back_

* * *

"Shhh…" Sinbad hush before smiling when the dog stops his pained whimpers.

"Good night, Ja'far." He whispered, both to the dog and his adviser.

* * *

**Somewhere at the island near Dark Continent**

Two people walk at the shore of an island near the Dark Continent but not near enough for the continent to be seen.

"Ara…" someone began, covered in a white hooded cloak, covering his body and face except for the mouth. His companion, a young man in a green magician's hat and loose-fitting green and white clothes, thigh length boots, a very long braided silver blond hair with a feather attached to its end, as well as a smaller braid on his forehead and blue eyes, stops walking the moment he look at the sea.

"What's wrong?" he ask, the former look at him before shaking his head.

"It's nothing Yunan. It's just that I have a feeling something will happen." The cloaked man said, Yunan, the wandering magi, hummed before looking at the rukh around him.

"The rukh seems to agree as well." He said before looking ahead and continues to walk he's companion watches him walk away.

"We'll know soon what it is, for now let's go back home." He said, his companion smiled before following after him.

* * *

**The two days later at Sindria**

"You want to go and see what the Dark Continent looks like?" Sinbad asks, looking at his adopted children with wide eyes, Morgiana nodded.

"Yes, we know that we promise that we'll stay here, but before we meet I want to visit my country it had been always my wish." She said, Aladdin and Alibaba nodded in agreement.

"I understand your reason, Morgiana. But why does Aladdin and Alibaba have to go with you?" he asks, looking at the princes, who blush, embarrassed.

"They want to see what my country looks like." Morgiana said, making the king to sigh.

"Let me think about it first." He said the three teens look at each other, before nodding and left the room.

"They look disappointed Sinbad." Hinahoho, who was standing beside the king, stated looking at the door. The king sighs, before rubbing his forehead.

"I know, but I can't just immediately agree at their request. A lot of paper work to be done and besides who will take care of Sindria, while we're away from the country?" he asks, Drakon, who standing at the other side of the king, sigh and looks at him.

"Figures you would go with them, considering you're their father." He said before looking at the door and back at him.

"How about this, finish your paperwork today and tomorrow and then the next you and your family go to the Dark Continent?" he suggested Hinahoho hums before nodding in agreement. Sinbad look at both of his generals before shaking his head.

"What about the country?" he asks.

"Pisti, Drakon and I can take care of it." Hinahoho said, Sinbad rub his forehead before waving his dismissively.

"I'll think about it. You may leave." He ordered the generals sigh before leaving Sinbad/Ja'far's office. Sinbad looks at the bottom of his table and took out the scroll of his smiling adviser.

"What to do, Ja'far? I want to travel the sea with my children but I can't leave the country alone." He mumbled, before closing his eyes and open it and watch the smile on his adviser's face. He hummed before rolling and put it back to his drawer. And straighten up before looking around the room and sighs again.

"Ja'far…" he whispered, before standing up and left the room and went to look for his three children. Sinbad was about to pass the courtyard when he heard all the generals and the three teens talk.

"Eh? You aren't really planning to go to the Dark Continent?" he heard Yamuraiha asks, he peered at them, while standing behind the pillar and saw Morgiana nodded.

"Hai, actually we were planning to go at the island near It." she said. The generals blink before looking at each other then back at them.

"I don't think there's an island near the Dark Continent." Pisti said, the teens shake their head.

"There is." Alibaba said. "If I remember correctly it was on father's record, my biological father, and Mama Ja'far also had a record of it." he added, the generals and Sinbad had to force themselves not to laugh when Alibaba said 'Mama Ja'far' except from Masrur who thought.

'Ja'far would surely kill Sinbad, if he knows that it's the king fault for telling the teens to call Ja'far 'mama' that and the part Sinbad threaten them he would give them a horrible punishment if they don't. why didn't he married Ja'far when they're at the legal age anyway.'

Hinahoho cough before looking at them.

"Ja'far had a record of it? I didn't hear or knew he had It." he explain, Sinbad nodded in agreement. The teens look at each other before Aladdin took out a red scroll, making Sinbad's eyes to widen.

"He does, mama Ja'far wrote it here, but it seems like a journal than a record." He said, unrolling it and began to read it out loud.

"A place filled with flowers, different kind, either magical or mysterious. I wonder if some place that exist, of course I thought there isn't but there is. The mystical flower island, where magical and mysterious flowers existed, even trees. It was a beautiful island, the place had magical trees that can grant your wishes, or as they said, the flowers will glow in the dark and will leave for a long time even if you cut them up… it was a beautiful place and if I was being ask what is the last place I wanted to visit? It'll be that island, however, with the island near the Dark Continent it's impossible but for once I wanted to visit it. the place where my clan usually resided and where my favorite flower resided as well… how I wish, to see the magical sakura tree, that said could grant you any wishes, and the flower I and Sin loved the most, the mysterious purple crocus, which color can change, purple at the morning, blue at the night… I wish it." then Aladdin rolled the scroll again and look at the generals who look at each other confuse.

"What does that mean?" Sharrkan asks, and then Sinbad went out of his hiding spot.

"Where did you get that?" he asks startling all of them except for Masrur, who looks at him.

"Eto…" Aladdin said, before looking at Morgiana who nods at him before he continues. "We saw Ja'far carrying it with his mouth yesterday. I think he found it on Mama Ja'far's room?" he said, Sinbad reach out for the scroll, Aladdin hand it over, the king look at it before looking at them.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to go the island Ja'far is referring to?" he asks, they all look at the ground sheepishly.

"You heard that huh?" Spartos said, Sinbad nodded and cross his arms over his chest.

"We wanted to put something unique to mama's grave." Morgiana stated, Alibaba nodded in agreement,

"That and for f-father to have something to remind him about mama." He stated, Sinbad blink.

"For me and Ja'far's grave?" he asks.

"Mama's death anniversary is within two weeks, father. If we leave tomorrow or the day after we could give it to mama as a gift." Aladdin said, Sinbad hummed before looking at the scroll.

"By the way Sinbad, did you and Ja'far went to that island?" Drakon asks, Sinbad look at them before nodding.

"Yes, it two years after Ja'far joined me. If I remember correctly we were in a library at that time. Ja'far was sure is a bookworm, he read everything he found interesting and I think he found something about his clan but before I could asks something about it he declared that we should head at the Dark Continent, I was hesitant at first but it was the first thing Ja'far demand to me so I agree and after some struggling we arrive at the island. It was peaceful, the people as well, and they seems to treat Ja'far with respect but we ignore it and enjoyed our stayed there but sadly it was only for three days because we have to meet up with you guys. Ja'far ignored me when we left because I, literally, had to knock him out to come with me, I think he ignored me for months until I promise that when we had time I would bring him back there, but I never had the time, I was after very selfish." He explains, they look at their king with sad eyes before Masrur said.

"Then why don't you and your children go and keep your promise?" he said, Sinbad look at them and saw the other generals nodded in agreement.

"We'll take care of everything here my lord." They declared, Sinbad look at the scroll before smiling at them.

"Alright." He said and look at his children.

"We'll tomorrow, pack your things." His children then run away happily, before looking at Masrur, Spartos and Sharrkan. "Masrur, Spartos, and Sharrkan you'll be coming with me. Bring 20 soldiers, and plenty of flower pots and a huge pot big enough for a tree. We'll bring some souvenir." The generals mentioned nodded and left.

"I'll leave the kingdom to you." He said looking at the remaining and the serious generals, who smiled and nodded. Sinbad then left and went to look for his dog, who he found under Ja'far's bed.

"Ja'far…" Sinbad growled before pulling the dog's hind leg towards him and glared at the dog before sighing.

"Why are you sleeping here?" he asks, the dog bark at him, he sighs for nth time that day before petting the dog.

"You're coming with us, right? You'll follow me correct?" he ask the dog bark making him smile and stands up.

"Well, come on. We need to pack for our journey starting tomorrow." He said and went out of the room the dog in a tow.

* * *

**The next day**

Sinbad inhaled deeply, enjoying the sea breeze. Right now, him, his children and the three generals he had chosen are riding at the ship heading towards the island the three teens demanded. They just left the port a half an hour ago, and they were already excited, heck even before they departed Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana won't stop talking.

"Haaaaaa!" Sinbad exhaled before raising his hands and exclaimed. "I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!"then he yelp and notice Ja'far biting his leg.

"Baka, your already the king of the seven seas and you want to be the king of the world? You barely manage your kingdom two years ago, your majesty." Masrur stated, making the soldiers to laugh before stopping when the king playful glared at them.

"Shut up Masrur." He mumbled before looking at the sea. "It's been a long time after all that I haven't traveled again." The generals look at their king before leaving him alone, while the dog just lied at the floor.

'I'm doing one of my promise Ja'far. I hope you're not mad.'

* * *

**Three days later**

"Land ho!" Sinbad shouted, jumping at the very front of the deck. While they laugh at their kings antics until the door below the deck slam open and the three highnesses run towards their father before smiling widely in awe.

"Beautiful!" they exclaimed, as they saw the island, the forest was all sakura tree, lavender flowers surrounding it.

"That's just the view from here, wait till we see the whole island!" Sinbad smiled at them they look at him before looking at the island. They anchored at a the dock while settling at the dock, all of them, even Masrur, are all excited but the general fanalis, tried to hide it though, it was getting more obvious by the twitches he was having.

After settling, Sinbad, literally, jump from his ship, to the dock then run towards the sand and kiss it, before spluttering. They all sweat drop at their king's antics. From the corner of his eyes Masrur saw a movement before turning and saw three women carrying a basket of fruits, vegetables and flowers looking at them weirdly. The other followed his gaze and tilt their heads to the side while the king dust of the sands from his pants and went towards the three ladies, who step back from him. Sinbad stop in front of them and give him his signature killer smile.

"Hello." He waved, they all waited, and waited, and waited until the ladies said hello as well. Then a gloom aura surrounded the king making the former to back away from him while the Sindrians began to mumble about the king losing his charm or that he's no longer the killer lady or something. They unconsciously stabbing the king's heart with their harsh words, Sinbad cried some crocodile tear before snapping when he heard a girlish, yet familiar voice.

"Ladies, aren't you suppose to bring those back to the village immediately." Sinbad look at the person spoke before his eyes widen.

"Yunan-sama!" the ladies exclaimed before pointing at them. The magi blink before looking at Sinbad and his eyes widen.

"Sinbad." He whispered.

"Yunan…" the king said before smiling. "Long time no see." He added, Yunan smiled before nodding,

"Ah…. Long time no see indeed."

* * *

**Few minutes later**

"Heee~" Yunan taunted, elbowing Sinbad before looking over his adopted children, while walking, before smiling at Sinbad, cheekily.

"I would never expect you have children Sinbad, especially adopting some~" he said, Sinbad laugh.

"I never expect it myself but my generals have been a nuisance about it having an heir. But I don't want to marry and besides why do I have to had an heir that carries my blood when I, was once a low life, manage it on my own and wasn't born as a royalty." He said, Yunan hum.

"You right about that." He agrees.

"And besides, Alibaba is a perfect candidate. He nearly grows up in slums for the half of his life and a magi chose him to be his king candidate." He added watching the three chat. Yunan smiled at him

"But why didn't got married Sinbad?" he asks, Aladdin answered him.

"Because he already had Mama Ja'far!" Yunan blink at the magi before grinning at Sinbad who sweats drop.

"OH~ you don't want to get married because you have 'Mama Ja'far'?" he taunted.

"Ja'far was the adviser of Sindria and the superior officer and general." Masrur answered, Yunan blink and look at the fanalis.

"So Sinbad is married to a man? Well I'm surprise you married a same gender, considering they called you lady killer of the seven seas… so is he here Sinbad? Can I meet him?" he asks excitedly.

"He's dead, nearly two years ago. I never got to marry him but I love him like I was married to him." Sinbad answered, making their mood go down.

"Oh… I'm sorry for your lost." Yunan said, Sinbad nodded, they walk the ladies leading them the way, them followed and the three generals behind them while the soldiers are left behind the ship to watch it and was ordered to wait there until Sinbad called them and help them collect the flowers and trees they wanted.

"Are you still wandering on your own?" Sinbad asks, looking at Yunan, who then brightens up.

"Nope, I have a friend with me!" he said and looks at Sinbad. "I found him on the shore of the Dark Continent two years ago, clothes tattered and he had lots of injuries making me think that his ship caught with a storm. I took care of him of course but too bad he lose his memories or so he says, I'm sure he's lying so that he won't return back to his place, his rukh says so but I can't found some information from the rukhs. He's cute too… ahhhh! Don't mention cute in front of him or he'll get angry because of embarrassment." Yunan explained making them smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him. What's his name?" the king asks, Yunan look at him before opening his mouth but before any word could escape him they heard a song being sing by the children.

"Are you having a feast?" Sinbad asks, Yunan shakes his head and look at the village

"Nope, it's my friend singing to the children who sings along with him."

"How long have you been staying here mister Yunan?" Aladdin asks.

"1 year and nine months."

"Yunan-sama!" they heard the children shouted. They all look ahead and saw three children running towards Yunan while the rest are standing in front the cloaked man, who smiled at them.

"Hey kids, what is Sin singing to you today?" Yunan ask, kneeling in front of the kids while the Sindrians look at him when he mentioned 'Sin'.

"Sin sings to us the 'Mercy and Compassion'! it was beautiful!" the kid with a blond hair said, Yunan smiled and patted his head.

"Can you tell Sin to sing it again?" he asks they nodded and run towards Sin.

"Sin?" Morgiana asks Yunan nods.

"The one I've been with, we called him Sin, and it was the only thing he remembers, he said." The magi explained while Masrur and Sinbad's eyes narrowed and look at the Sin person, who kneels down and put a koto on his lap and began to play. Their eyes widen and their hearts captured by the song being played, freezing them, while the villagers smiled.

**(A/N: "bold" Sin, the cloaked man, singing. ****"Bold and underline"**** the children singing along, **"Normal" **boys and Sin singing **"normal and underline" girls and Sin singing**)**

"**In the depths of our hearts, our Lords calling**

**Seeking us all to answer**

**The mission mercy and compassion for all**

**Happy are those who are merciful**

**Happy are those who are pure in heart**

**Yes we shall love**

**Yes we shall share**

**Yes we shall serve!**

**Now let us begin**

**To bring your compassion**

**And mercy to all humanity**

**Lovingly served the last, least and lost**

**Selfishly care and share our lives**

**For all the poor, the naked, the hungry**

**And in the midst we find the lost**

**Through your o dear Jesus I feel the pain **

Yearning for even a glimpse

Of hope and ray of light to brighten this world

Through the eyes, O my Lord I can see you

In the faces of all your people

Thirsting for love

Thirsting for love

Seeking for time

Seeking for time

Searching **for joy!**

**Now let us begin **

**To bring your compassion**

**And mercy to all humanity**

**Lovingly served the last, least and lost**

**Selfishly care and share our lives**

**For all the poor, the naked, the hungry**

**And in the midst we find the lost**

**Now let us begin **

**To bring your compassion**

**And mercy to all humanity**

**Lovingly served the last, least and lost**

**Selfishly care and share our lives**

**For all the poor, the naked, the hungry**

**And in the midst we find the lost**

**For all the poor, the naked, the hungry**

**And in the midst we find the lost…."**

Then everyone clapped, including the travelers. Sin smiled at them before bowing and left the circle.

"Yunan," he started, the Sindrians blink when his voice is a bit familiar to them. "Time to go home, stupid magi!" he declared and tugged Yunan's ear and began to drag him away from the village, while Yunan cried.

"Hold up sin, there are friends coming with us!" Yunan declared, Sin stop and glared at him, if only his face wasn't covered with shadow, then Sin sighs before letting go of the ear.

"Then I'll be back at the house to cook an early dinner, you lead them the way." He said, while putting his arms inside his long and wide sleeves. Yunan nods at him, making him sigh and leave them alone. Yunan wave at Sin before looking at his companions and notice them waving as well, smiling.

"So… let's go?" Yunan asks, Sinbad nodded and let Yunan lead them the way.

"By the way why are you here?" Yunan asks and they continue their talk. After Sinbad explain everything from what happed two years ago 'till to the on what they were doing here.

"Hee…. That's very sweet of you… all of you…" Yunan said, glancing back and forth from Sinbad to the three teen in front of him.

"Thanks but I think the children are the most sweetest and understanding." Sinbad said, before looking ahead and sweats drops and stops, while smiling. Yunan, who continue to walk, hummed in confusion before looking back at his guest.

"What's wrong?" he asks,

"Mister Yunan please don't tell us that's your home?" Aladdin said, trembling while pointing at the said house, Yunan nodded before looking at the house.

"Yunan-san no offense, but that house looks like a haunted house." Spartos said, and indeed in front of them is an old run down hut, the roof had crawled vines on it as well as the walls and had a gloomy aura.

"You think so? I think it's wonderful." The former said before walking towards the house and opening. The other except from Masrur cringes at the long creak it releases before they walk inside. However, the inner appearance is so different from the outer, inside the house had a homey feeling, grapes hanging above them, candles lightening the room from each side of the wall, and a white fluffy carpet waiting for them to seat on.

"We take it back." Sharrkan said, making Yunan to laugh and rub his head. Then he took of his hat and hangs it on a wooden coat rack and that's when they notice the cloak being hang there. Sinbad and Masrur look at each other before nodding, while Yunan gestured them to come inside and seat with him. They complied and began to chit chat.

"Yunan." Sin called out, voice coming from the dark part of the room and what seems to be like the kitchen.

"Yes Sin?" Yunan asks.

"How many friends are you having for the night?" Sin asks, Yunan hummed and said seven, receiving an okay from Sin.

"Is it alright for you to have an early dinner? My friend and I always eat dinner early and left the house to have a night walk." Yunan said they just shrugged before looking ahead and saw a person wearing long white robe standing behind Yunan but got the face covered, while carrying a tray of tea.

"Isn't that a bit too late baka?" Sin retorted, Yunan smiled and went to get the tray while Sin went back to the kitchen once his hands are empty. Yunan in the mean time distributes the tea to each one of them.

"What flavor is this?" Sinbad ask, sipping at the tea.

"Earl grey tea." Sin answered appearing behind Yunan again, who spit out some tea.

"Geez, Sin what's with the sneaking part?" Yunan ask, while Sin shrug before moving out of the shadow, and while the Sindrians eyes slowly widen as he saw his face at them.

"It's my punishment to you." Sin said, while Sinbad suddenly stands up spilling his tea at the carpet and made their host look at them, at him.

"Sinbad?" Yunan asks, while Sin grip on the tray tighten up a bit.

"Ja-Ja'far…" Sinbad whispered, while the others stands up as well, although a bit slow. Not believing at what they were seeing. In front of them is Ja'far, a replica or not, he looks exactly like Ja'far.

"Eh?" Sin tilts his head to the side, while Yunan eyes narrowed at Sin.

"Ja'far!" Sinbad shouted, excitedly, before running towards him making the latter to let go of his tray and reach out behind him and going on defense stance while bringing out something making them gasp.

"Bararaq Sei?" Sinbad whispered, Sin and Yunan blink before looking at the red wires and blade wrap at Sin's forearm.

"You're really Ja'far." Sinbad whispered lovingly, Sin gritted his teeth before twirling around and wrap the red wires around Sinbad and pulled him towards him. Once Sinbad was on the floor in front of Sin, the latter, point his blade at the king's throat and growled out.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me Ja'far? Why are you calling my weapon Sei, Bararaq Sei? And why do you look at me so lovingly?" Yunan grabs Sin shoulders, making him to look at the magi, who shake his head. Sin tch-ed before loosening his wires at the king and steps back before going to the kitchen, while the generals and the three teens run towards their fallen king and Yunan kneel beside him.

"Sinbad why are you calling Sin 'Ja'far'?" Yunan asks.

"Because Sin looks exactly like Mama Ja'far." Alibaba answered, seeing his father couldn't answer Yunan's question, probably because of the shock.

"Looks exactly like your adviser?" Yunan asks, they nodded.

"Not only the appearance, the weapon as well, and they almost had the same attitude." Sharrkan said kneeling beside their king before hitting the back of his neck knocking their king out.

"I'm sorry but we need to go back to the ship, the king is in too much shock. He needs to rest." Sharrkan said, Yunan nodded and wave his staff around and a portal appeared and at the other side showed them the Sindrians's ship.

"Thank you." They all said before going to the portal, not once noticing that Sin was leaning at the wall behind Yunan.

* * *

**The next day**

"King Sinbad please stop!" the soldiers shouted, catching the attention of the generals who went fishing. Then either run or paddles towards the ship and saw that the soldiers are holding their king from leaving the ship.

"He's out there he's alive… Ja'far is alive so let me go and get him!" Sinbad shouted, struggling from his soldiers, they not strong like him but he can't throw them away and probably injure them.

"Father!" the three highnesses shouted, worriedly.

"Sinbad." Then suddenly Yunan's voice was heard, Sinbad pause and look around and saw Yunan standing at the edge of their ship.

"Yunan…" the king said, before growling. "You villain! What have you done to Ja'far that made him lose his memories! What have you done to him!" Sinbad shouted, trying to get out from his soldiers grip and injured Yunan, who look at him with a sad face.

"Dad please stop!" Morgiana shouted before looking at Masrur, who nods at her, before going towards his fuming king before knocking him out, they all sigh in relief.

The generals then look at Yunan who wave his staff and put Sinbad into a deep state of sleep. Masrur nodded as thanks before going down the deck to put the king to his sleeping quarters while the others talk above the deck.

"He'll wake up tonight." Yunan said watching the back of the king, before looking at the teenagers.

"What's wrong?"

"We want dad to be happy that's why we want to get the flowers and the sakura tree for him, but we know that Mama Ja'far is the only person who can bring happiness to them." Aladdin said, the soldiers and generals look at the princes and princess sadly.

"It seems like we can't get the gifts we wanted to give to mama ja'far." Morgiana said, the two princes then had sad faces, Yunan blink.

"Why?" he asks, they look at him, Sharrkan step forward and answered.

"It's because they wanted for Sinbad to go with them, they wanted their father to see the place Ja'far wanted to see. They want their father to be happy."

Yunan look back at the three teens before humming while putting his index and thumb on his chin and began to thought, before snapping his eyes open and looks at the kids.

"Hold on did you say the mystical sakura tree?" he asks, they nods at him still looking at the ground.

"Did you guys know that the mystical sakura tree can grant any wishes?" he asks, they nod again. "But only at night." And that's when they look at him with wide eyes.

"At night?" Spartos asks, Yunan nodded.

"Yes, the mystical sakura tree looks normal at morning, so it won't grant your wish, but at night it'll glow so brightly and will grant your deepest desire." Yunan explained, they look at him with wide eyes. "Maybe you can bring your king there tonight and make him wish?" he added, they look at each other before at him.

"But we don't know where it is?" at that Yunan smiled.

"I know…"

* * *

**Night time**

Sinbad groan before opening his eyes and closing it back immediately due to the brightness before trying again and realize he's in his room. Sinbad groan again and covers his eyes with his arm.

'Ja'far's alive.' He thought before standing up and took his metal vessel when he finish Sinbad was about to walk towards the door when it was suddenly open and his children went inside looking at him with wide eyes before snapping and grabs his hand and drag him out of his room.

"Wha?!" he exclaims and watch the three teens drag him towards the deck, upon arriving at the deck however, made Sinbad to narrow his eyes the moment he saw Yunan waving his hands at them.

"Yunan…" Sinbad growled, "You villain…"

"Father!" Aladdin shouted, catching Sinbad's attention and saw his last child pointing at something, when he followed it he gasp when he saw the mysterious purple crocus which are glowing blue at the moment.

"Mister Yunan help as dad." Morgiana said, walking towards the 20 pots of the mysterious flower. "We went their earlier and grab as many as we could but we only have 20 pots for the flowers we couldn't get any sakura tree though, because we don't know which one is the mystical and which one isn't."

"Father, perhaps you would like to look for the sakura tree? Mister Yunan will help you…" Alibaba said, pleaded. Sinbad look at his children and saw their bruise and dirty hands before looking at his soldier and generals, and notice that ten of his soldier hands are the same with his child, the same goes with the generals. Sinbad look at Yunan before sighing and kneels down.

"For you three, I will." He said petting their heads; they smiled before fainting Sinbad caught Morgiana and Aladdin while Masrur who was standing behind him caught his heir.

"Their tired." Masrur stated, Sinbad nodded and give his two children to the other two generals while he and Yunan left the ship.

"What kind of lie did you tell to my children you villain?" Sinbad growled out, through his clench teeth. Yunan sighs and look at him flinching at his glare.

"I didn't lie to them Sinbad I just plainly told them that the mystical sakura tree will only grant your wish at night, that and that there are normal sakura trees mixed up with the mystical tree so that thieves won't steal it, at the morning at least." Yunan explained Sinbad growled.

"Yeah right," he said sarcastically.

They continue to walk under an uncomfortable atmosphere and when they were nearing an open field, Sinbad grab Yunan's clothes and slam him to the tree.

"What did you do to my adviser Yunan?" he growled out, Yunan slap him.

"You're getting a bit too far Sinbad, I told you that I didn't do anything to Sin. I told you earlier he just said that he lost his memories. He never said about something him being Ja'far or being an adviser of Sindria!" Yunan shouted, before pushing the king away and straighten his clothes. He look at the king before pointing his staff at the clearing.

"Go there by yourself." He said before disappearing, Sinbad sigh and slap his face before dragging his hand down and proceeds to the clearing. Sinbad covers his face when the wind blows a bit harder and look around the clearing before stopping when he notice he wasn't the only person there.

"Ja'far?" Sinbad called stepping towards Sin who had his hood down.

"Ja-Sin?" Sinbad asks again, Sin snap and turn around to look at him before his eyes narrowed and took out his blades.

"What do you want?" Sin growled out.

"Yunan said you lost your memories, right? Do you remember something?" Sinbad asks stepping forwards ignoring Sin's glare and blades.

"The only thing I remember is 'Sin' nothing more." Sin said, looking at Sinbad straight in the eye. The king shakes his head and stops in front of him.

"No your Ja'far… you're my adviser…" Sinbad said, desperately, before falling to his knees making Sin to let go of his blades and look at him with wide eyes.

"Wha? Get up you idiot!" Sin demanded, Sinbad look at him with hopeful gaze before hugging his knees. Sin shriek and began to push him away from his knees.

"Your Ja'far!" Sinbad declared making Sin to stop and look at him. "Your Ja'far… my adviser… the name 'Sin' it's not your name but the nickname you gave to me! Those blades, your weapons when you were still an assassin! And you called it Bararaq Sei when you ask for power to protect me from Baal! You had scars at your inner legs that you won't share about! Your Ja'far not Sin… your Ja'far the one I love! You're my Ja'far!" Sinbad cried while Sin look at him with wide eyes and teary eyes. Sin gritted his teeth before pushing the king hard to the forest floor, Sinbad look at him.

"I'm not Ja'far. I'm Sin and no one else!" Sin declared.

"Then why are you crying?" Sinbad asks, reaching to wipe Sin's tears. But before he could Sin runs away from the clearing, while Sinbad watch his retreating back. Sinbad swayed before falling back to the tree and slide down. He cried and cried and look up, his eyes then widen when he notice he's leaning at one of the mystical sakura tree. Leaning away from it and turn around, Sinbad stands and slams his hands at the tree.

"You can grant wishes right?!" Sinbad asks desperately. "Then grant my wish please! Return Ja'far back to me! Give his memories back!" he shouted looking at the top of the three and waited, Sinbad gritted his teeth and began to pound the tree.

"Why?! Please just grant my wish! If you give Ja'far's memories back, if you give my Ja'far back to me, if you give me chance to confess, propose and marry him… never again will I have an naïve thought, never again will I make him suffer, never again will I put him in so much stress… never again will I ignore my promise to him… never again will I leave him alone at the palace…. So please… give him back…" the king then slides down and cried and cried…

"Please…" he slam his head weakly while crying. Never did he notice two shadows watching him and left.

* * *

**Somewhere**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What about the—?"

"I already told them…"

"That was the final?"

"Yes."

"Good luck."

"Ich werde darauf achten, mein Freund. und danke für alles und das, was Sie getan haben." (1)

"You're welcome. Ich bin nur froh , dass du endlich todl mir die Wahrheit ... , dass Sie nicht Ihr Gedächtnis verloren. "(2)

"Ich will einfach nur , bevor sie zurück oder einfach nie zu reisen ... Ich möchte diesen Ort noch ein letztes Mal zu besuchen ... aber morgen werde ich gehen ... noch einmal vielen Dank .." (3)

* * *

**The next morning**

Sinbad stir before opening his eyes. the first thing he notice is that it was nearing sunrise, the second thing is that he fell asleep under the tree. Sinbad sit up and rub his red eyes before looking up and stands.

'I'm pathetic.' He thought before leaving the clearing. He continue to walk lifelessly before he look up and notice that his companions are still asleep, however, Sinbad ignore it and continue to walk. He step at the deck and went towards the door that leads towards the sleeping quarters. When he was about to touch the door handle he stop.

"You look pathetic Sinbad… where's the king I once knew?" he heard Ja'far no Sin's voice stated, slowly he turn around and look at the cloaked man, who was standing at the edge of the ship, while the sun began to rise

"Sin?" Sinbad asks, Sin sigh before reaching towards his hood and lowered it.

"I can't believe you." He heard Sin said, as the hood lowered the sun rise as well. "Yesterday night and the other day you always demanded and continue to say that I'm Ja'far and now you called me Sin? Made up your mind already Sinbad, will I be Sin Yunan's companion or Ja'far your adviser?" the sun finally appeared from the sea viewing Sin… no…. Ja'far's smiling face. Sinbad began to step forward while the former move away from the edge.

"Ja'far?" Sinbad asks, Ja'far nodded, "Ja'far… Ja'far… Ja'far!" Sinbad shouted before running towards his adviser and hugs him tightly.

"You're alive." Sinbad cried, Ja'far hum and hug him back. Sinbad then let go of him, before Ja'far could figure out what's happening Sinbad immediately kiss him, making the former eyes to widen before it slowly close and they began their passionate kiss. When they broke their kiss a trail of saliva followed Ja'far, who's face turn red, eyes daze and panting while looking at his king, who had the same expression as him though only a little bit. Ja'far look to the side before gaping when he saw the others standing in front of the door leading to the quarter area and saw them blush except from Masrur who just smiled.

"Lord Ja'far?" the soldiers ask, Ja'far blush before whacking the head of thei king.

"Baka Sinbad!"

* * *

**After breakfast**

Ja'far petted the dog while the others look at him curiously.

"Ja'far… it's really you right?" Sharrkan asks, earning a glare from the adviser making him shriek.

"But how come your alive?" Spartos ask, Ja'far's stop and look at them but before any words could escape him he was given a back hug from his king making him blush. He cough and began to explain from the very beginning.

* * *

**Two years ago**

After Ja'far did he last attack, he was surrounded with brightness making him cover his eyes before feeling his Skin being burn and he screamed in pain, before everything fainted. Unknowingly to everyone and him, the Djinn ejected Ja'far from its body before exploding.

BOOOOMM!

The sea waves carried Ja'far, safely, without any disturbance. He was carried for three days until he was found at the shore by Yunan.

* * *

**Back at the present, Ja'far will narrate what happen**

Ja'far looks at his lap while his king nuzzles at his back.

"After I combining my attack and the Djinn's beam I screamed in pain before fainting… I don't know how many days I been unconscious but the next thing I saw is that I'm at a dark room, and Yunan hovering over me. I merely blink at him, he smiled at me and began to nurse for two weeks. I didn't speak at him first heck when I woke up I don't remember a thing… the only word I knew is Sin and Sin… don't start with me Sinbad…" Ja'far glared at the king who pouted before moving his hand away from his adviser.

"Yes, I lost my memories at that time. Yunan took care of me and said that once I had my memories back he'll help me return back to the country, but for the moment I should stay with him. After three months of traveling at the Dark Continent we arrive here. A few flashes of memories came into me but the only thing I remember is how I wanted to go here… we stayed here for almost two years but what Yunan did know is that I already have my memory one year ago."

"What?!" Sinbad roared, "Why didn't you went back to Sindria immediately?!" the others nodded in agreement.

"And be what?! Do your work all day while you enjoy your life?!" Ja'far shouted, shutting his king and the other up.

"I arrive at the place I always wanted to go Sin! The place where you promise that we'll go together! It was and still is my long wish Sinbad! I wanted to stay here before going back to Sindria…" Ja'far then cried making their king to panic while the others stare accusingly at their king, before they slowly leave them alone.

"I'm sorry Ja'far…" Sinbad said rubbing his adviser's back.

"When you arrive… no the moment I saw you guys I knew that I had to pretend to be someone else. But Yunan saw me crying when you left …. I was guilty about denying you… we talk that night and he told me that I should go to the mystical sakura tree last night… I did and watch the petals but I didn't expect for you to come and fall to your knees, I didn't even mean to push you harshly… I couldn't take it anymore so I run… but before I could fully left the clearing Yunan grab me to the side and told me to wait and watch… I cried hard as you did Sin… it was too much for me and when you kneel against the tree while hitting your head against it I couldn't take it anymore so I left and decided that maybe it's time to go back… I after did my final performance to the kids at the village… but it was too much Sin… to much guilt." Ja'far cried, while his king holds him tighter.

After a few minutes of weeping Sinbad wipes Ja'far's tear and bring his lips towards him.

"Sin…" Ja'far whispered.

"It's alright we're alone in my room…" Sinbad said before kissing Ja'far's neck.

"Let me take you Ja'far…"

"I'm all yours Sinbad…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Are you sure it's fine to remove my supposedly tomb?" Ja'far asks, watching the soldiers remove his tomb while Sinbad embrace him from the back.

"Why would I keep it when my fiancée is alive?" Sinbad retorted. Ja'far elbowed him making him grunt.

"I'm surprise that the news of me being alive is taken pretty well." Ja'far commented before leaving the court yard the dog, who seems to like him very much, followed. Sinbad pouted before following after his fiancée.

"I give them advance news about you being alive." Sinbad said, Ja'far sigh and looks at him.

"And the next thing you have to do when we arrive is to propose to me? And declared that within one month we're getting married? Are you afraid of something Sin?"

"YES! I'm afraid that you'll leave me behind."

"You're an idiot." Ja'far shakes his head before going to his office.

"I'm surprise how less the paper are though." He said walking inside and looks at his room. Sinbad smiled at him.

"I move all of the papers to my office, I can manage it don't worry." Sinbad said quickly said when Ja'far's eyes narrowed. Then he walk out of the room and proceeds to his bed room.

"What do you think about Sindria Ja'far?"

"I like it, especially the garden below my balcony." Ja'far said and looks down and smiled when he saw the mystical sakura tree and the mysterious purple crocus below and the teens playing. Ja'far smiled when he saw the tree Sinbad abused standing at the middle of his garden while the crocus are surrounding it.

'I wonder how Yunan and the villagers are well, they did give us a warm good bye.' he thought before looking at the teens who waved at them and they waved back

"I would have never expected that you would adopt them though." Ja'far glance at his king who looks at him lovingly.

"What can you say? I'm full of surprise." He said before looking at Ja'far's belly and kneeled.

"But you surprises me the most." He then rubs it and kiss.

"What do you think the baby will be?" Ja'far asks, looking at his king, who smiled.

"A boy maybe… but I prefer a girl so that she can watch over Alibaba-kun and maybe guide him."

"You want our child to be the adviser that makes it two... but you just admit you know that boy will influence to each other than girls." Ja'far said before looking at the side and saw the three teens looking at them happily, or more likely Morgiana and Aladdin smiled, while Alibaba pouted.

"I'm not going to influence my silbling." h mumbled while ja'far ruffled his hair.

"Your okay with that, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aladdin?" he asks, ignoring Alibaba mumbled, they nodded before landing at the balcony and touching Ja'far's belly.

"I can't wait to have another siblings." Aladdin said.

"By the way Morgiana dear, after two months I start teaching you in how to be an adviser okay." Ja'far said.

"Yes Mama Ja'far." She answered before freezing as well as the other princes while Sinbad paled.

**"S-si-si-Sin-Sinbad!"** Ja'far roared before punching the king, and send him to who knows where.

"It's papa Ja'far okay." Ja'far smiled at them, who nodded at him.

Just another day in Sindria

Then a month later Sinbad and Ja'far got married and have their honeymoon at the sea, just the two of them, never stopping at a country and continent just floating at the sea. Though the people pity Ja'far when they finally got back from their three weeks honeymoon, why? Let's just say that the adviser/lord/*ahem* Queen *ahem* couldn't walk for three month and is covered with hickeys and bite marks. Sinbad is surely possessive when it comes to Ja'far… considering that they literally had sex 7-8 times a day…

Then after their honeymoon and when Ja'far can finally walk, he began his training to Morgiana but not after punishing Sinbad, which is a "no touching for a month and that means sleep at the couch or you can kiss you manhood goodbye" as Ja'far said.

Then 7 months later Ja'far went to labor.

"A GIRL!" Sinbad shouted, excitedly throughout the whole city of Sindria.

"Ja'far gave birth to a baby GIRL!" Sinbad shouted, the crowd celebrated,

"Sinja." Ja'far stated, hugging and nuzzling the baby while Alibaba made some funny faces making it laugh.

"Welcome to the family Sinja!" her older siblings said while their parents watch them happily before kissing each other.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…Sin…"

"I love you most…"

"WE love you as well!" the kids shouted, their parents laugh before they had a group hug to each other.

* * *

**Fin**

**Well… so much for a epilogue it's a bit long… anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it… and the part when they are seems to have anonymous talkers it's both Yunan and Ja'far..**

**Translation**

**(1)I will take care my friend. and thanks for everything and the things you have done**

**(2)your welcome. i'm just glad that you finally todl me the truth... that you didn't lost your memory**

**(3)I just want to travel before going back or just never… I want to visit this place one last time… but tomorrow I will go… once again thank you…**

**sorry for the wrong grammars and mistakes guys and ****I really hope you guys enjoyed this… until next time love you!**

**and please review once again thank you :)**


End file.
